Raphael's Bad Accident
by ChelleNorlund
Summary: This story is all RaphLeoDonnieMikey4everlover's idea, not mine; the reason why she made me do the work is all because of her disabilities. This has to do with Raphael had a bad accident and the 1987 TMNT came to his rescue. It's going to be similar to Turtles Forever, but close.


**(This is all RaphLeoDonnieMikey4everlover's idea, not mine; she made me do this story, so please give her the credit. The reason why she wants me to make her stories is because…she needed help all because of her disabilities, spelling & grammar as well.)**

**Raphael's Very Bad Accident**

**By: ChelleNorlund**

**Chapter 1: Raphael's Motor-Cycle Ride**

On a starry night in New York, down in the sewers, lived four turtles and a girl, and they are The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Krissy. In the lair of the Ninja Turtles, Krissy is spending time with Raphael while watching a movie, Leonardo practicing his martial arts moves, Donatello typing on his computer in his lab, Splinter meditating in his bedroom peacefully, and for Michaelangelo…he has been looking for foods to eat, and couldn't find anything.

"Hmm. That's funny." Michaelangelo said. "What?" Raphael asked while coming into the kitchen. "Not ha ha ha, I mean, funny funny." Michaelangelo said. "What is it?" Raphael asked. "Well, I couldn't find anything to eat, and it looks like we're all run out of food." Michaelangelo said while rubbing his head. "Hmm, do you think I could go and get some food?" Raphael asked. "Oh, Raph bud, can you, please?" Michaelangelo said with a little smile. "Sure, bud. I'll be sure to do that. And…can you watch Krissy for me while I'm gone?" Raphael asked about to head out. "Sure, I'll watch Krissy. We'll have lots of fun." Michaelangelo said with a wink of his eye. Raphael smiles and winks back and heads out of the lair and into the garage to get onto his motor-cycle.

"Yeah. Off to get some food and back home again." Raphael said to himself and he gets on his motor-cycle, turns it on, turns on the light, fires up the engine and then…he droves off in his motor-cycle into the night. "Raph-n-roll. Whoo-hoo!" He said while riding on his motor-cycle and goes into the night to get some food for the whole family.

After Raphael went to get some food for the whole family, he droves into his motor-cycle to get back to the sewers, but…all of the sudden…a huge truck that just drove ahead, and then…it crushed Raphael and his motor-cycle…badly, but…all of the sudden a light blue glow appeared out of nowhere and came to scene and saw Raphael on the ground. Then…that figure picked up Raphael, while the other figure went over and picked up the food and the other figure picked up Raphael's motor-cycle.

Back at the lair, Leonardo is pacing back and forth, Donatello is tapping his fingers on the table, Krissy is feeling worried, and Michaelangelo has been calling Raphael on the phone and been messaging him as well. "Guys, I'm worried. I wonder what's taking Raph so long with dinner." Leonardo said. "I'm worried too. He hasn't got my calls or messages. I'm afraid that he got hurt or something." Michaelangelo said with tears in his eyes, and Krissy feels the same too. "We just have to be very patient, and I hope Raph doesn't get into trouble…I hope." Donatello said.

In Splinter's bedroom, Splinter overheard everything and mediates on trying to find Raphael to enter Raphael's mind, so he will know where to find him. While Raphael was out cold, inside his mind, Raphael was inside his mind and then…he saw a furry figure in the distance, and he goes to that figure and saw Splinter. "Master Splinter…where am I?" Raphael asked. "Raphael, your brothers and Krissy are worried sick about you. And they want to know where you're at, and they also want to know on what happened." Splinter said. "Master…I was out getting food, and…while I was driving to get back home with the food, a huge truck that was coming from behind hit me and my bike, and I passed out. And…I was being lifted and landed here." Raphael said.

"Outside of your body, Raphael, do you know where you're at?" Splinter asked. "No, afraid not." Raphael said. "I see. We all hope that you will come home safe and sound once you heal from your accident." Splinter said. "I hope you're right, Master." Raphael said. "I'm always right, my son." Splinter said. "Master?" Raphael asked. "Mm-hm?" Splinter asked. "Since I'm not going to be at the lair, will you please be so kind to take care of Krissy and Mikey for me, please?" Raphael asked, politely. "I will do my best, my son." Splinter said. "Thank you, sensei." Raphael said and he bowed to him, which Splinter bows back and they both disappeared.

Somewhere not far from the lair, Raphael was in a small abandoned home, and that he's lying down on a make-shift bed with a pillow for his head, and he was moaning and groaning from that huge accident. "Wow. I never saw a Ninja Turtle look like that before. That was a huge accident that we all heard when we first showed up." A voice said. "I totally agree with you, amigo. We didn't know it was a Ninja Turtle that looked like you, bro." Another voice said. "Yeah. He has the same weapons as me." Another voice said.

"Well, he's got a few bruises and a small bump on the head, and once he wakes up, I believe that he's going to have a small memory loss, and he'll might don't know on who he is." Another voice said. "So, what are we going to do now, brainic?" A voice asked. "I will say that we should watch over him to see if he wakes up, if he wakes up, we have to make sure that he needs to get comfortable and that he needs to heal from that huge accident, and that his motor-cycle needs to get repair, because of all those scratches and bump." A voice speaks up. "I agree with you, oh fearless leader." A voice said. "Same here." A voice said. "Ditto." A voice said as well.

**Chapter 2: Worried and Meet the 1987 Ninja Turtles**

Back at the lair, Michaelangelo has been pacing back and forth and he's in tears been worrying if something bad happened to Raphael, which he is his mate, and that he's afraid that Raphael could have get killed or some kind. He looks at his red wedding ring and he says to himself, "Oh, please dear God, don't let my baby; Raph die, oh, please my Raph. I don't want to lose him and I love him very much. Oh please dear God, please take care of him for me…please, please dear God." Michaelangelo was so in tears and that he was very worried about his mate and hope that his mate will come home soon. Krissy feels the same way too, and she was in tears as well, because she really misses her daddy Raphael.

Donatello and Leonardo start to feel worried about Michaelangelo and hope that he wasn't taken it seriously, and that they also hope that Raphael will be alright and hope for the best to come as well. "Oh, Leo. What are we going to do? Mikey is really taking it seriously, and…I know he's worried about Raph not coming back home, and that he's scared that Raph could have gotten hurt or some kind." Donatello turned to Leonardo, feeling worried about Michaelangelo feeling worried and sad about Raphael. "I know, Donnie. I'm worried too. And…I just hope that Raph will be alright as well." Leonardo said, hugs Donatello. Splinter overheard everything, and that he also hopes that Raphael will be alright since he did talked to him in Raphael's mind.

Back in the sewers, somewhere…Raphael was groaning and that he was in a lot of pain after that accident. Then…a green hand was on his forehead to check for more injuries. "Hey, is that a cut he has there?" A voice asked. "Looks like it, go get the First Aid Kit please." A voice said, and a second later, a green hand placed a small Band-Aid on Raphael's cut, which is not that deep, but just a small cut.

"I wonder where he came from." A voice said. "Maybe he came from the sewers where he has a family." Another voice said. "That could be it, but we don't know where in the sewers though. And…when he wakes up…I'm afraid that he's not going to remember much on what happened and also on who he is. And…the worst part is…I believe it's going to take a long time to help him recover after what has been happening." Another voice said. "Yeah and…I'm sure we'll be able to help him out." Another voice said. "Good idea, dude." Another voice said.

Raphael starts on making moaning sounds, like he was about to wake up. "Shh, shh. He's waking up." A voice said. When Raphael opened his eyes, he saw everything was all blurry, and…when the blur disappeared, he saw a green face with a red bandana that looks just like him. Raphael gasped with his eyes wide open and his mouth just dropped, and he saw three more green figures with blue, purple and orange bandanas on as well, along with their…initial buckles on their belts and their red, blue, purple and orange wrist, elbow and knee pads on as well.

"W-wh-where am I? And…who are you?" Raphael asked, feeling confused on what is going on. "You're safe, in the sewers. And we're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." The turtle with the purple bandana on said. "Yeah, if you didn't know on what happened…we saved your life, because…we saw that you were hit by a huge truck while riding on your motor-cycle." The turtle with the red bandana on said. "Wow. I got hit by a truck. I…I don't think I remember that. And…who am I?" Raphael asked feeling so confused and he was in pain after he got hit by that huge truck. "Huh?" All four turtles asked at the same time and they quickly huddle up.

"Gosh, dudes. It sounds like this dude somehow really doesn't remember anything." The turtle with an orange bandana on said feeling concerned for Raphael for not remembering anything. "I agree. But, we're going to have to work together on helping him to recover and also to help him regain all of his memories." The turtle with the blue bandana on said.

"I will help." The turtle with the purple bandana on said. "Me too." The turtle with the red bandana on said. "Same here." The turtle with the orange bandana on said. "Okay…Let's do it." The turtle with the blue bandana on said, and then…he steps gently over to Raphael on the bed, and he says, "Don't be afraid…we're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, we're from a world where we got our first cartoon made in 1987. My name is Leonardo, and these are my brothers; Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. And…since you don't know who you are, me and my brothers will help you on recovering and we will also help you on regaining all of your memories, so you will remember everything. And…maybe…since you look just like my brother named Raphael, maybe we can call you by your short name; Raph, if that's okay with you?" 1987 Leonardo said.

Raphael thought for a moment or two, and he looked at the other turtles with small warm smiles upon their faces, which he smiled back, and then…he turns to 1987 Leonardo and he says, "That's fine with me, 1987 Leonardo. And…I hope I will remember everything. And thanks for saving my life." He said with a smile. "Hey, that's what friends are for. Right dudes?" 1987 Michelangelo asked. "Right." 1987 Raphael, 1987 Donatello and 1987 Leonardo said at the same time, which made Raphael smile that he had the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles to help him out to recover and to regain his memories.

**Chapter 3: Still Worried and Getting to Know You**

Still back at the lair, Michaelangelo and Krissy are still worried about Raphael not showing up, and it has been about a week since right after Raphael went topside to get some food for the family, but it was very late for this kind of matter. They have been in tears as if late and they have been wondering on when Raphael will come back to the lair soon, and that was hurting Michaelangelo, since he is Raphael's mate and husband, and that it is also hurting Krissy as well since Krissy is like a daughter to Raphael and Michaelangelo.

"Oh, daddy Raph, please be alright. We're so worried about you, and we want you home safe and sound. We love you very much." Krissy said with tears in her eyes. Michaelangelo feels the same way, and that he's worried about Raphael as well. "Oh, Raph, please come home soon. It has been a week since right after you went topside. I love you very much, I don't want to lose you." Michaelangelo said with tears in his eyes.

Donatello and Leonardo have been doing their best to comfort Michaelangelo and Krissy, and they just cry and hold onto each other, Donatello and Leonardo believe that they're giving up and that they're taking it seriously…very seriously. And so…they both went to Splinter to see what they can do to help Michaelangelo and Krissy to cheer up.

"Master?" Leonardo asked, feeling worried. "Yes, Leonardo." Splinter said while looking at Leonardo and Donatello. "I don't know…I don't know how to make Krissy and Mikey happy again. And…me and Donny could use your help on how to make Krissy and Mikey happy again." Leonardo said. "Yeah, and…we both believe that they're both taking it very seriously, and they're both worried about Raph for being gone for this long." Donatello said feeling worried as well. "Hmm, I believe you're both right, my sons. However…I did mediate on this, and…I believe that I saw…Raphael in his mind, and Raphael told me that he was coming home with the food, and that he somehow got hit by a truck." Splinter said.

Leonardo and Donatello both gasped quietly, hearing that Raphael got hit by a truck. "I didn't know that Raph got hit by a truck." Leonardo whispered. "Yes, and after he got hit by that truck, he was rescued by four figures that appeared out of nowhere." Splinter whispered. Leonardo and Donatello both sighed in relief that four figures came to Raphael's rescue. "Is Raph going to be alright, Master?" Donatello asked in a whisper. "It's hard to tell for now, Donatello. And I believe…I have this feeling that Raphael is going to lose his memories and won't remember anything. But…it is going to take a long time for Raphael to regain his memories." Splinter whispered.

"How long, Master?" Leonardo asked in a whisper. "I believe…in about four or five weeks. But do not worry, my sons. This will be our secret, and…these things will take some time. And remember…don't ever let Krissy or Michaelangelo find out." Splinter whispered to Donatello and Leonardo about not wanting Krissy or Michaelangelo to find out on what happened to Raphael. "Right." Leonardo and Donatello whispered at the same time.

Somewhere in the sewers, Raphael has been staying with the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and things are starting to go very slowly on him to recover from his accident. 1987 Donatello and 1987 Raphael have been right by his side to help him move a bit by taking one step at a time with his injuries. 1987 Leonardo has been mediating on how to help Raphael to regain his memories, it's just like how him, 1987 Donatello and 1987 Michelangelo helped their 1987 Master Splinter to regain his memories once, and maybe…it could help Raphael too.

"Hmm, since Donatello, Michelangelo and I helped Master Splinter regain his memories, maybe, just maybe…it could also help this Raphael to regain his memories. But…I know I am going to need help with it, and I bet Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo will help me with it and hope for the best to come, so this Raphael will remember everything." 1987 Leonardo thought to himself. He starts on getting up and heads to the living room to see how much process that Raphael had made while moving one step at a time with his sore muscles.

1987 Michelangelo has also been cooking pizza for the family and also for Raphael to cheer him up. He did a made a pizza with red and green peppers, pepperoni, sausage, bacon, ice cream, anchovies, mushrooms, garlic, onions, black olives, and also...pickles. (A supreme pizza with ice cream, anchovies, garlic, mushrooms and pickles. Yuck!) Anyway, 1987 Michelangelo made the pizza and goes to the living room and saw 1987 Donatello and 1987 Raphael helping Raphael to move one step at a time while recovering from the accident since Raphael has a few muscles that are very, very, very, very, very sore.

"It's okay, Raph. Just take it easy. You're doing good." 1987 Donatello said while supporting Raphael. "You're doing a good job, Raph. I'm proud of you. Just take one step at a time." 1987 Raphael said while supporting his counterpart.

Raphael smiled and nodded his head, but whenever he takes a big step at a time, his muscles will be very sore, but he needs to take just one little step at a time while trying to move his sore muscles. "Ow…ow…ow." Raphael said while trying to move his muscles by taking one step. "I can't do it." He whined while trying to move his muscles. "Of course you can do it, Raph. It just takes time to recover. Don't worry, we're here for you." 1987 Leonardo said supporting Raphael. "Don't worry, amigo, just take one little step at a time." 1987 Michelangelo said supporting Raphael.

Raphael slowly takes his time to try to move his muscles by taking one step at a time, and he was making a very slow process. All of the sudden…a flashback came to his mind…

~**FLASHBACK~**

From a long time ago, when Raphael was with his brothers; Leonardo, Donatello and Michaelangelo on topside, he saw a girl on a door-step with Autism and club feet, and she was crying, Raphael goes to that place and he gently saw the girl for the first time that goes by the name of Krissy.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Raphael asked feeling concern.

Krissy is like a two month old, and so…when she looked up, she saw Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello and Michaelangelo for the first time…she gently raises her arms out, want to be picked up, and so…Raphael slowly goes over to her and picks her up and holds her in his big strong green arms, and he turns to his brothers and he says, "She's all alone, and I believe that her parents are being very abusive, and that they're hurting this little girl."

"I agree with you, bro. And if I didn't know is…she has club feet, and…I believe that she has Autism. Because…I have seen this before on TV once, and that I feel sorry for those people that have Autism." Leonardo said.

"I wonder if this little dudette has a name." Michaelangelo said, and found a name on her bracelet that she has around her wrist that has her name on it. "Krissy." He said looking at the bracelet around Krissy's little wrist.

"Aww, poor Krissy. Don't worry, little princess. We'll take such good care of you. You'll be with us forever, and we will love you no matter what. Because…we don't care that you have club feet and Autism. We'll be your new family." Raphael said while holding Krissy in his arms. "Don't worry, little dudette. Raph, Leo, Donny and I will take good care of you. We'll be your four dads. And we love you." Michaelangelo said while looking at Krissy in Raphael's arms.

Krissy just smiled at Raphael and Michaelangelo, and then, she gently reaches her arms to their faces, which Raphael and Michaelangelo both looked at each other with a smile, and they slowly pull their faces close to Krissy, and then…something very cute happened…Krissy starts to give both Raphael and Michaelangelo a little kiss on their cheeks, which made Donatello and Leonardo say, "Awww." Both Raphael and Michaelangelo looked at each other with a little kiss on their cheeks, and they both smiled down at Krissy, and they both give her kisses on her little cheeks, which made Krissy giggled.

"Wow, Raphael…I bet you're acting like a wonderful father figure to her. I'm very impressed." Donatello said feeling very impressed with Raphael. "Same with you too, Mikey." Leonardo said feeling impressed with Michaelangelo as well.

"Thanks, Donny. Mikey and I do act just like father figures to her. And I bet Master Splinter will be pleased on how I acted, and I also bet that Krissy will love Splinter, as a wonderful grandfather figure." Raphael said, feeling so very proud of himself want to raise Krissy. "Yeah. And maybe all of us could be like father figures to her, because…I bet we could all raise her together." Michelangelo said.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

Raphael gasped and he got to his knees very fast and holds his head from regaining a small memory. The 1987 turtles came over to his side to gently help him up and onto the chair to relax while Raphael was holding onto his head from regaining a small little memory. After he calmed down, he looked at the 1987 turtles and he sighed and looks down at his feet.

The 1987 turtles were all concerned if Raphael was going to be okay, and so…1987 Raphael slowly goes over to his counterpart and sits next to him, and he gently places his arm around his shoulder to give him some comfort. 1987 Leonardo did the same thing as well, same with 1987 Donatello and 1987 Michelangelo.

Raphael looked at his 1987 counterpart thankfully. "Are you okay?" 1987 Raphael asked his counterpart feeling concern. Raphael smiled at his counterpart. "Yes. I'm okay, a little shaken." He said with a small smile upon his face. "Why were you shaking?" 1987 Leonardo asked feeling concern. "I believe…I believe that I just regain a small memory." Raphael said. "A memory of what?" 1987 Donatello asked feeling curious.

"Well…this small memory that came to me is…when me and my three brothers that looked just like you guys, and…a long time ago, me and my brothers, which I like to call them; Leo, Donny and Mikey…we saw this little girl on a door-step, and…when we got close to her, she has Autism and…club feet." Raphael said. "Why was she on the door-step?" 1987 Michelangelo asked. "I believe that her parents are being abusive to her, and they…kicked her out of the house. And she was only two months when me and my brothers came to her rescue and took her in." Raphael said.

"Whoa. That's terrible." 1987 Michelangelo said. "Who was that little girl? The girl that you and your brothers had saved." 1987 Raphael asked feeling curious. "Her name is Krissy, but her real name was Kristen. Me and my brothers came to her rescue, and…when Krissy saw me and my brothers for the first time…I start to hold her in my arms, because…she wants to be really close to me and Mikey, and she give the both of us a little kiss on the cheek." Raphael said.

"Awwww. I bet that this Krissy really likes you and your brother; Mikey very much." 1987 Raphael said. "Yeah…I wonder if I still remember them, because…I wonder if they're alright." Raphael said with tears in his eyes. "Aww, don't cry, Raph." 1987 Raphael said and puts his hands on his shoulders to give him some comfort. "Don't worry, Raph dude. I believe that they're alright, and I bet you will be back with them soon." 1987 Michelangelo said.

"Michelangelo is right, Raph. It will take some time, because I know you have to recover from the accident. And I'm sure your family is alright. And we'll help you regain more of your memories, so you will remember everything. But…if you remember some of your memories, I bet you will have your memories back in no time and you'll just come to one of us. And we'll give you some comfort and support." 1987 Leonardo said. "Thanks you guys. You guys are life savers, and I did owe you all one for saving my life." Raphael said starting to feel better from going into tears. "That's what friends are for." 1987 Raphael said to his counterpart.

"Alright, dudes. It's pizza time!" 1987 Michelangelo said bringing in the pizza that just came out of the oven, and they all sat in the living room with Raphael and they had some pizza. Raphael tried a piece of pizza, and he smiled. "Mmm, delicious pizza, Michelangelo. It's delicious." He said while eating the pizza. "I'm glad you'll like it, Raph dude." 1987 Michelangelo said with a smile.

When night came to the sewers, Raphael was up in his make-shift bed, looking at the ceiling, and kept wondering on where his family is at, and hope that he will find them after he recovers from his accident…however, he heard a small foot-step, and when he looked up, he calmed down and saw it was 1987 Raphael checking on him to see on how he's doing.

"Hi, Raphael." Raphael said while looking at his 1987 counterpart. "Hi, Raph. I hope I didn't wake you up." 1987 Raphael said while sitting next to him. "No, you didn't wake me. I was up anyways and…" Raphael said and looks down at his feet. "Still wondering if your family are alright, huh?" 1987 Raphael asked feeling concern. "Yeah." Raphael said. "I'm sure your family is doing alright, I'm sure of it." 1987 Raphael said. "Do you really think so?" Raphael asked. "I do." 1987 Raphael said. "I hope so too. Is there something bothering you?" Raphael asked feeling curious.

"Well…yes. I just want to know, well…after you regain your memories and…after you go back to your family…will it be alright if you could…let me introduce to Krissy? Because…I'm very good with kids, and…I feel sorry for Krissy on having club feet and Autism." 1987 Raphael said. "Really?" Raphael asked. "Yeah." 1987 Raphael said. "Wow. I didn't know you're good with kids. And…once I regain my memories and seeing my family again, so, um…yeah…I guess I could let you meet Krissy. And…once you meet her…I bet she will like you, since you and I look exactly alike." Raphael said with a smile while looking at 1987 Raphael. "Yeah, me too. Good night, Raph." 1987 Raphael said. "Good night." Raphael said back, and then…they both smiled and they both went to get some sleep for the night.

**Chapter 4: A Very Slow Process on Raphael**

It has been two weeks since right after Raphael got hit by that truck while driving back home with food, and Michaelangelo and Krissy are still very worried about Raphael taking such a very long time coming home safe and sound.

But still…Leonardo and Donatello have been keeping Splinter's secret, and that they both know that Raphael is okay and that four figures came to his rescue, but still…they're doing their best to make Michaelangelo and Krissy happy again. Michaelangelo is a wonderful husband to Raphael and Krissy is a wonderful daughter to both Raphael and Michaelangelo as well.

"It's okay, Mikey and Krissy. I'm sure Raph will come home safe and sound, but…we just have to be very patient." Leonardo said, giving Michaelangelo and Krissy some comfort. "Yeah, it's just like playing the waiting game." Donatello said, giving them some comfort as well.

"But…what if something happens to him? I love him so very much, guys. I don't want to lose him." Michaelangelo said with tears in his eyes. "Oh, daddy Raph, please come home soon. We don't want to lose you." Krissy said with tears in her eyes and she starts to hold Michaelangelo and sobs into him.

Splinter overheard everything, and he hopes that Leonardo and Donatello are doing their best to comfort Michaelangelo and Krissy. He quietly goes to his bedroom and mediates for a bit, to try to talk to Raphael. "Raphael, my son…can you hear me?" He asked while mediating and going into Raphael's mind.

Somewhere in the sewers, Raphael is also mediating as well, to talk to Splinter inside his mind. And then…when Raphael enters his mind, he saw Splinter, he goes over to him and hugs him for a short time, and he bows to him.

"Raphael, my son…how are you feeling?" Splinter asked. "I feel fine, but my muscles are sore, all because of the accident." Raphael said. "How long has it been now, after the accident?" Splinter asked.

"It has been two weeks after the accident. And…my four rescuers came to my rescue, and…you might think that I'm crazy, but…I heard that my four rescuers are…turtles…Ninja turtles, from another…Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles world." Raphael said. "Ahh, I see. What do they look like?" Splinter asked.

"Well, these turtles look just like me and the others, but…they have their favorite color wrist pads, elbow pads, knee pads, and they also have their initial buckles on their belts. They seem very nice to me. However…while I was with them, they helped me move by taking one step at a time, to help me recover from the accident." Raphael said.

"I see. What else happened?" Splinter asked. "Well, while I was trying to recover, a flashback came to me, which is like a memory." Raphael said. "What memory is that, my son?" Splinter asked. "It's…a memory when we rescued Krissy, and we took her in." Raphael said with a smile. "Awww, that is so very sweet. I believe that your memories are coming back to you, my son." Splinter said.

"Yeah, but a bit slowly, but still…a slow process. Master, mind if I tell you something sweet?" Raphael asked. "Of course, Raphael. What is it?" Splinter asked. "Well, last night, when I was thinking about you and everybody…my counterpart named 1987 Raphael, he told me that he does want to meet Krissy." Raphael said.

"Ah, I see. Why does your counterpart want to meet Krissy?" Splinter asked. "Because he told me that he's good with kids, and…he told me that he feels sorry for Krissy on having Autism and club feet." Raphael said.

"I see. And when are you going to let your four rescuers meet Krissy?" Splinter asked. "Probably after I recover from the accident and also to regain more memories." Raphael said. "I see. Thank you for keeping me updated on how you're doing, my son." Splinter said.

"You're very welcome, Master. Please take care of Mikey and Krissy for me while I'm gone, please, master." Raphael said. "I will do that for you, my son." Splinter said. And with that…they both disappeared and went to their bodies.

Also in the sewers, 1987 Donatello and 1987 Raphael have been helping Raphael to recover from the accident, and that Raphael was taking a very slow process on recovering and also regaining more memories. 1987 Leonardo has been watching the process on helping Raphael regain his memories and nothing has not been showed up yet.

1987 Michelangelo has been doing the same, but this time, by watching on how Raphael has been recovering from the accident and that whenever Raphael is in pain, 1987 Michelangelo will be ready with an ice pack to give to Raphael.

"Yeah, that's it, you're doing good, Raph." 1987 Donatello said while trying to help Raphael to walk while trying to move his muscles. "You're doing a good job, Raph. I'm proud of you, buddy." 1987 Raphael said. "Thanks, but…I'm still a bit sore, because some of my muscles still hurt." Raphael said.

"Don't worry, Raph. We'll help you. These things take time." 1987 Leonardo said. "Yeah, dude. We're here to support you." 1987 Michelangelo said. "Thanks, guys. You guys are all life savers." Raphael said. "You're very welcome, Raph." 1987 Raphael said with a smile while helping him take one step at a time to help him recover.

Later, Raphael starts to regain another memory, and this time, it's very…sweet and…romantic. He quickly put his hands on his head and regains his memory. The 1987 turtles came to him to his side and help him relax to get him into a chair.

**~FLASHBACK~**

Since right after Krissy has been rescued by the turtles, Raphael and Michaelangelo have been seeing each other since the day they were born, and that they have been very best friends, very good brothers, and…the sweetest thing is…they have been working together on raising Krissy together as wonderful dads, just like Leonardo and Donatello, and just like Splinter is to them.

"Wow. This is so romantic. Just you and me, and a nice romantic dinner as well." Raphael said looking at Michaelangelo while having a nice romantic dinner in Central Park. "I agree with you, handsome. I wonder if Splinter could let us be…soul-mates, so that way, we could be together forever, and maybe…get married, raise a family and also…grow old together." Michaelangelo said feeling bashful.

Michaelangelo was very nervous about something, and in secret, he's holding something small in his hands, it was a red shining men's engagement ring. He was going to ask Raphael to marry him.

And…when the full moon starts to glow on them both, Raphael and Michaelangelo looked at each other, and looked at the other couple that are kissing under the moon-light on the bench in Central Park. They both looked at each other, and they both smiled at each other.

"Wow, looks like the moon always does that." Michaelangelo said. "I agree." Raphael said. And then…surprisingly, they both lean in for a nice romantic kiss on their lips. And then…they start on kissing for a longer time, until…Michaelangelo slowly pulls a small box out of his belt, and then…he gets down on one knee, and opens the box, reveals a red shining diamond men's engagement ring, and shows it to Raphael. "Raphael Hamato…will you marry me?" He asked.

Raphael gasped and saw the ring in the box, and he goes into tears, which are tears of joy and happiness. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you, my wonderful sweet Michaelangelo Hamato." Raphael said with tears of joy in his eyes.

Michaelangelo smiled and he slips the ring onto Raphael's finger, and all of the sudden, Raphael gets down on one knee as well, and pulls a small box out of his belt, reveals an orange shining diamond men's engagement ring and shows it to Michaelangelo. "Michaelangelo Hamato…will you marry me?" Raphael asked.

Michaelangelo gasped and saw the ring in the box and he goes into tears of joy and happiness as well. "Yes, yes, I will marry you, my wonderful sweet Raphael Hamato." He said with tears of joy in his eyes.

Raphael smiled and he slips the ring onto Michaelangelo's finger and they both start on kissing for longest of times.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

Raphael starts to smile at that memory, which is when he and Michaelangelo got engaged. Then…he slowly turns to his 1987 counterpart and 1987 Michelangelo, and he tells them both about his memory. "Raphael, Michelangelo, I had regained another memory. And…you might think I'm crazy about it." Raphael said feeling bashful. "Really? Why's that?" 1987 Raphael asked.

"Well…my memory that I just had has to do with me and my mate; Michaelangelo, which I like to call him; Mikey…we were…engaged." Raphael said. "Whoa. That is very…incredible, dude." 1987 Michelangelo said feeling surprised and shocked as well. "Yeah, we didn't know that you and your Michaelangelo were in engaged. How long you two have been dating?" 1987 Raphael asked feeling surprised and shocked as well.

"About two years by dating, and…Michaelangelo proposed to me, and I proposed to him as well." Raphael said while showing them the red shining diamond men's engagement ring that he still has around his finger. "Aaaahhhh!" The 1987 turtles said at the same time.

"And this ring here…that is my wedding ring." Raphael said while showing them the wedding ring around his finger as well, which is also a red wedding ring. "Oooohhhh!" The 1987 turtles said at the same time. "Wow, Raph. That's very wonderful." 1987 Leonardo said while looking at the rings around Raphael's fingers. "Yeah, and it's so very romantic." 1987 Raphael said smiling at Raphael, and he gently gives him a hug to give him more support from regaining a memory. Raphael hugs his 1987 counterpart and he smiles back and he starts to relax in the chair from regaining a nice romantic memory.

**Chapter 5: Regaining Two More Memories**

When summer came to New York City, and in the sewers of the Ninja Turtles' lair, Michaelangelo and Krissy were still very worried and very sad about Raphael being gone for this long, and that they're both going crazy, and been wondering on what's happening to Raphael, which Leonardo and Donatello believe that both Michaelangelo and Krissy are really taking it very seriously…very, very, very, very seriously.

"Oh, daddy Mikey. What's happening to daddy Raph? I'm very worried, and I'm scared that he's going to come back home." Krissy said with tears in her eyes. "I know, sweetie-pie. I'm very worried and scared too. But…I do pray for God to hope that your daddy Raph will come home safe and sound, because you and I both love him very much, and that we're both part of his life, and he's part of yours and mine. And…I do hope for a miracle as well." Michaelangelo said looking down at Krissy.

"What is a miracle, daddy Mikey?" Krissy asked. "Well, a miracle is like any event, statistically improbable that occurs after a request to God. It defies the odds. There is no fanfare preceding it. It simply happens after you ask. It may be something that you once thought would never occur. It is a quiet occurrence until it's noticed. Once recognized, the jubilant and thunderously loud celebration begins. It can be a miracle even though it may be explained by nature or a blessing we simply don't understand." Michaelangelo explained on what a miracle really is.

"What is an occurrence?" Krissy asked. "Like, that's a very good question, little princess. Well, an occurrence is like something that takes place. But it is a very good question." Michaelangelo said and pats her on the head, and then…he picks her up and holds her in my arms and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

When Donatello and Leonardo overheard on what Krissy and Michaelangelo were talking about, like miracles and occurrences as well, and they both looked at each other, and that they were pretty surprised that Krissy will ask such nice questions. "Wow. I didn't know that Krissy will ask those questions. I'm very surprised." Donatello said. "Yeah, same here too. And Mike really did a good job on answering on those questions." Leonardo said feeling surprised. "What is a God, daddy Mikey?" Krissy asked. "Huh?" Donatello and Leonardo asked at the same time.

Michaelangelo just smiled and chuckled and then…he goes to the couch and sat Krissy on his lap and he says, "Well, to know what a God is…a God is like a person, like a creator and a ruler of a world or source of all moral authority; he's like a supreme being. And he could be like a king, but only…bigger and much more powerful as well. But you can't actually see it, because it lives in the sky in a beautiful place called Heaven, and that it's invisible. But…it has to watch over us, but if we make it bad for any reason, it will punish you…horribly." Krissy just smiled and nod her head, and she gives him a hug while sitting on his lap.

Donatello and Leonardo both had their mouths wide open and their eyes very wide as saucers. "Wow." They both said at the same time feeling very surprised to hear Michaelangelo tell Krissy what a God is. Michaelangelo just smiled at them and he turns to Krissy and he gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Splinter overheard as well, and he just chuckled to himself seeing Donatello and Leonardo's reactions upon their faces.

Somewhere in the sewers, the 1987 Ninja Turtles have been doing their best on helping Raphael by walking since his muscles are sore, but they're getting a little better, by the way. And that he's taking one step at a time. However, 1987 Raphael and 1987 Leonardo are helping Raphael walking slowly, while 1987 Donatello is in his little work-shop fixing Raphael's motor-cycle.

"Hmm, let me see…if my calculations are correct, maybe I could fix the tires, if they need some air, if they're flat that is. And maybe I could fix the other parts since they're crushed badly, I'm sure Raph will be very pleased and very impressed that I fixed his motor-cycle. However, to know how long it's going to take for me to fix the motor-cycle, I believe it's going to take about a week to get it all fixed and all brand new. And for the gas tank…" 1987 Donatello said to himself and checks the gas tank on Raphael's motor-cycle and he sees the arrow pointed to the half sign, meaning it has half a gallon.

"Only half a gallon. And the gas this motor-cycle uses is…regular. Hmm, maybe after I get everything fixed, maybe I could fill the gas tank with regular gas, so the gas tank will be full, and the paint on the motor-cycle is starting to wear off, but maybe once everything is all fixed, maybe I could paint it for Raphael." He added and he starts on fixing Raphael's motor-cycle.

Later, while Raphael was walking very slowly, he puts his hands on his head and starts on regaining another memory, 1987 Raphael goes over to him and carefully holds him in my arms while Raphael was regaining a memory, which that memory is very sweet and wonderful.

**~FLASHBACK~**

It was a beautiful day in Central Park, and it was also Raphael and Michaelangelo's wedding day as well. Splinter is the priest, Leonardo and Donatello are the best men, Krissy is the flower girl, all of their friends were all invited, and that there's two puppies carrying the rings on red and orange pillows.

Raphael was wearing his red tuxedo, Krissy was wearing her yellow fake flower dress with fake flowers in her basket to put flowers down the aisle, Leonardo was wearing his blue tuxedo, Donatello was wearing his purple tuxedo, Splinter was wearing his brown tuxedo, and that two puppies named Buddy and Oreo were wearing red and orange little bows around their necks and they're holding the red and orange wedding rings in their mouths carefully without swallowing them.

When the song called "Here Comes The Bride", everyone starts to stand up for the groom, which is Michaelangelo about to walk down the aisle, but later, Michaelangelo had a small seizure, and causes Raphael to go to him, and holds him in his arms to help Michaelangelo to calm down.

"It's okay. I'm here. Shhh, shhh, everything's all right. I promise." Raphael whispered while holding Michaelangelo in his arms. After Michaelangelo calmed down, he looked up at Raphael, and he says, "I'm okay. And thank you for saving me." Raphael nods his head, as if by saying, "Your welcome." And then…they both slowly walk down the aisle together and holding hands as well.

All of the sudden, everyone sat down and Splinter stood right before them to wed Raphael and Michaelangelo.

"Dear beloved, we are gathered here to honor this very special couple to be married…Raphael and Michaelangelo. Do you Raphael take the Michaelangelo to be your lovely wedded husband as long as you both shall live?" Splinter asked.

"I do." Raphael said with a smile upon his face. "And do you Michaelangelo take the Raphael to be your lovely wedded husband as long as you both shall live?" Splinter asked. "I do." Michaelangelo said with a smile upon his face. Both him and Raphael are looking at each other with wonderful smiles upon their faces. "And now, we shall have the rings as tokens of affection and…to make them…wed." Splinter said.

Buddy goes over to Raphael and offers him an orange wedding ring, and then…Raphael gently grabs the orange ring and slips the ring onto Michaelangelo's finger. "With this ring, I be wed." He said. And then, Oreo goes over to Michaelangelo and offers him a red wedding ring, and then…Michaelangelo gently grabs the red ring and slips the ring onto Raphael's finger. "With this ring, I be wed." He said. Splinter smiles at that sweet touching moment, and he clears his throat and he says, "By the power invest in me, I now pronounce you; husbands. You may now kiss the groom."

Raphael and Michaelangelo looked at the moon glowing down on them, they looked at each other with warm smiles upon their faces and they had their nice wedding kiss, which everyone starts to clap for them. "Allow me to introduce to you all…Mr. Raphael and Michaelangelo Hamato." Splinter said, and then…Raphael and Michaelangelo both walked down the aisle holding hands together.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

After Raphael calmed down after regaining another memory and then…another memory came to him again, and it's a bit different. Raphael starts to hold onto his head with his hands and 1987 Raphael just continue to hold Raphael in his arms to help him calm down some more.

"It's okay, Raph. I'm here. Just calm down." 1987 Raphael said while holding his counterpart in his big strong green arms.

**~FLASHBACK~**

After Raphael and Michaelangelo went to their wedding, they both went to their wedding reception. The speaker with the micro-phone says, "Say hello to Mr. Raphael and Michaelangelo Hamato." And when the doors opened, Raphael and Michaelangelo saw all of their friends, and they were very surprised.

Later, Raphael and Michaelangelo start to have their very first dance as husbands. "Let Raphael and Michaelangelo have their first dance as husbands. And that they both go to the dance floor and have their very first dance to their favorite love song called "From This Moment On" singed by Country Musicians; Shania Twain and Bryan White as very special duet.

"I love you, my wonderful sweet Raph." Michaelangelo said with a smile. "I love you too, my wonderful sweet Mikey." Raphael said with a smile, and then…they both start to kiss, which it made everyone clap for them. They continue on kissing for longest of times while dancing. After the song ended, everyone start to clap for Raphael and Michaelangelo for having their very first dance as husbands, which both Raphael and Michaelangelo smiled at each other and they both take a bow to the audience, and they both sat down together as husbands.

"I like to make a toast…to Raphael and Michaelangelo. They make such a wonderful couple, and that they're like very best buddies, wonderful brothers when they were little. They both shared a lot in common, but I know they do have the differences, but they will still love each other, no matter what. Thank you." Leonardo said making a toast to Raphael and Michaelangelo, which both Raphael and Michaelangelo smiled at Leonardo for making such a wonderful speech. All of the sudden, Donatello smiles and gives Raphael and Michaelangelo a very special trip to…Disney World Orlando, Florida for their very special…honeymoon. Which both Raphael and Michaelangelo both smiled and went into tears, they both hugged and kissed after hearing that they're going to Disney World for their honeymoon.

The receptionist represent their very special wedding cake, which is a vanilla cake with French vanilla cream, no nuts and no chocolate, because Michaelangelo is allergic to chocolate and peanuts. Both Raphael and Michaelangelo went over to the cake, and saw it was beautiful and it has their very favorite colors; Red and Orange into a pattern. Like, red, orange, red, orange, red, orange, red, orange…and all layers have their initials as well. For the red layers, it has orange pumping, and it has Raphael's initial on them with orange color, and for the orange layers, it has red pumping, and it has Michaelangelo's initial on them with red color.

Raphael and Michaelangelo gently cut the very first slice of wedding cake, and they both take a nice taste of their wedding cake, which is very delicious and their favorite flavor; Vanilla. "Mmmm, delicious." Michaelangelo said while tasting the wedding cake. "Yeah, it is delicious." Raphael said while tasting the wedding cake. All of the sudden, Michaelangelo put a little bit of frosting onto Raphael's nose, which everyone laugh, and Raphael starts to put a little bit of frosting onto Michaelangelo's nose as well.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

After Raphael had those two flashbacks about him and Michaelangelo getting married and also having fun at the wedding reception, he brings a smile upon his face, and then…when he calmed down, he looked up at 1987 Raphael thankfully, and that he just smiled and hugs him as if by saying, "Thank you for helping me to keep calm." 1987 Raphael just blushed and he looks down at his counterpart, and Raphael says, "Thank you, Raphael…for helping me to keep calm."

1987 Raphael just smiled at his counterpart and he says, "You're very welcome, Raph. That's what friends are for. And…what do you remember now?" Raphael just smiled at his counterpart. "My first memory that I had is when me and my Michaelangelo got married, but…when my Michaelangelo was about walk down the aisle, he had a small seizure and he came to his side to help him keep calm, and we both walk down the aisle together. After we became husbands, the moon starts to glow on us and we both shared a nice wedding kiss, because we're so happy that we're married." He said.

"Wow. I bet that was very incredible." 1987 Raphael said. "Yeah, it is. And my second memory is when me and my Michaelangelo had such a wonderful time at the wedding reception, and that we had our very first dance as husbands to our favorite love song, after we had our first dance, my brother; Leonardo made a very special speech to the both of us, which is very special and very nice. The receptionist came in and show us our very special wedding cake, which is our favorite flavor; Vanilla with French Vanilla Cream, because me and my Michaelangelo…we're allergic to nuts and chocolate." Raphael said.

"Wow. I'm allergic to nuts and chocolate as well." 1987 Raphael said. "Really? No way." Raphael said while looking at his 1987 counterpart. "Yep. I am allergic to nuts and chocolate, because…it gives me allergic reactions. Like…itching, stuffy nose, and gives me spots everywhere." 1987 Raphael said. "Ooh, I see. Oh, do you want to know who was my little flower girl at my wedding?" Raphael asked. "Don't tell me; that would be…Krissy, right?" 1987 Raphael asked with a smile. Raphael smiled and he says, "You guess it. It is Krissy, she is my flower girl. She wore this beautiful little yellow dress with fake flowers. The reason why she has fake flowers is because…she and my Michaelangelo are allergic to flowers."

"Ah, I see. I'm not allergic to flowers, because…I'm always very careful on what I smell when it comes to flowers. But you know…I'm good at telling jokes." 1987 Raphael said. "Really? Why's that?" Raphael asked. "Oh, let's just say, I always break the fourth wall." 1987 Raphael said.

"What does breaking the fourth wall mean?" Raphael asked feeling curious. "Well, I will have to say is…Breaking the fourth wall always happens when it comes to speaking directly to the audience, including them in the situation. It is to be done only in one person shows that call for it, comedies that call for it. Also breaking the fourth wall usually has the effect of taking them OUT of the play rather than bringing them INTO it, which it gives the actor the opportunity to express his or her thoughts to the audience, including them as a character. But just do NOT take it upon yourself to do so." 1987 Raphael said. "Example." Raphael said. "Okay, um…I sometimes say; Am I glutton for punishment or what? And sometimes say; I know. I know. We have to save the world. And sometimes say; Some people just can't handle change." 1987 Raphael said with a smile. Raphael laughed at 1987 Raphael's jokes and he pats him on the shell, as if by saying, "That's a good one, Raphael." 1987 Raphael just blush that Raphael likes his jokes.

1987 Leonardo and 1987 Michelangelo just smiled at the two Raphaels and they looked at each other with smiles upon their faces. "Wow. I bet both Raphaels are going to be very good friends." 1987 Michelangelo said. "I totally agree with you, Michelangelo. I totally agree with you." 1987 Leonardo said. They both just looked at each other with warm smiles upon their faces and they know that both 1987 Raphael and Raphael going to be very good friends.

**Chapter 6: Still Hanging In There**

Since Krissy knows what a miracle is, she is still very, very, very, very, very worried about her daddy Raphael, and…Michaelangelo is worried as well. But still…they're hoping for a miracle to happen, and hope nothing bad happens to Raphael.

"Oh, please dear God, don't let my mate; Raph die, oh please my mate." Michaelangelo said while praying to God and to hope for a miracle. "Oh, daddy Raph, please be alright, please." Krissy said with small tears in her eyes and also praying to God for a miracle. Donatello and Leonardo have been doing their best to help Michaelangelo and Krissy to calm down, but still…they know that Raphael is okay still.

"It's going to be okay, Mikey. It's going to be okay." Leonardo said while comforting Michaelangelo. "It'll be alright, Krissy sweetie-pie. I'm sure of it." Donatello said while comforting Krissy. But…Michaelangelo and Krissy just go into tears and that they need to be alone. And so…Donatello and Leonardo decide to give Michaelangelo and Krissy some space, however, Splinter overheard everything, and he used his eyes to signal Donatello and Leonardo to go to him, and they both went to Splinter's bedroom, and they both bowed to him.

"Do you need us, Master?" Leonardo asked. "Yes…the reason why I need you both is…I am going to teach you both on how to mediate, so you both could see your brother; Raphael while entering in his mind." Splinter said. "Wow, Master. You're really going to teach us on how to mediate, so we could see Raphael?" Donatello asked feeling very surprised that Splinter is going to teach him and Leonardo how to mediate and entering Raphael's mind.

"Yes, Donatello. It's not that hard, but it is more relaxing and feels more at peace. Now…I want you both to sit down, and get into a circle." Splinter said, and saw Leonardo and Donatello sit down on the floor and sat in a circle. "Now, hold hands and close your eyes and concentrate hard." Splinter said and saw Leonardo and Donatello start to hold hands with Splinter, keeping their eyes closed and concentrating very hard to go into Raphael's mind.

Somewhere in the sewers, Raphael was mediating as well, and then…he saw Splinter along with two other figures, which they are…Leonardo and Donatello. Raphael just smile and goes over to Splinter. "Leo, Donny…you guys are okay." He said with a smile and they had a group hug. "Yeah. We have missed you." Leonardo said in the group hug. "I have missed you too, guys. How's Krissy and Mikey holding up?" Raphael asked after the group hug. "Krissy and Mikey are still worried about you being gone for so long. It has been three weeks since you were gone." Donatello said.

"Um, Donny, make that four weeks. Because…I have been counting to see how long I was out." Raphael said. "Oh, I see. Sorry." Donatello said with a little blush in his face. "You're fine. Everyone makes mistakes." Raphael said. "Anyway, Raph. Will you be so kind to tell us on what happened to you, please?" Leonardo asked.

"Well, guys. It's a long story, but…to make it short…when I was topside to get some food, I was on my way back to the sewers with the food, until…a huge truck hit me from behind me, and causes me to hit the ground and my motor-cycle was crushed as well. After I was hit, I passed out from getting hit, and…my four rescuers came to my rescue, and that they're helping me to recover and also to help me regain more memories, so I will remember everything." Raphael said.

"Whoa! Who were these four rescuers that saved you, Raph?" Leonardo asked. "Well…you might think that I'm crazy, but…my four rescuers look just like us, and they have their favorite color wrist pads, elbow pads, knee pads, and also their initial buckles on their belts. And they're the Ninja Turtles that came from another Ninja Turtle world. To know what year…they're from the…1987 Ninja Turtle world." Raphael said.

"Whoa!" Donatello and Leonardo said at the same time. "Wait a minute…back-up…are they the Ninja Turtles that came from the 1987 Ninja Turtle world?" Leonardo asked feeling very surprised. "Yes, Leo. Also…1987 Donatello once told me that they arrived in this world, which this world is…the 1996 Ninja Turtle world, which is the…Next Mutation." Raphael said. "Do our counterparts have the same names as us?" Donatello asked.

"Yep. They have the same names as us. Also…my counterpart; 1987 Raphael…he can tell jokes, 1987 Leonardo is the leader of the family, and he likes to mediate. 1987 Michelangelo is the party dude, and he likes to cook and he's a goofball, just like Mikey. And 1987 Donatello, he's the super genius of the family and he's good at inventing and fixing things." Raphael said. "Wow. That's…very…incredible. Anyway…ahem…when are you coming back to the lair?" Leonardo asked.

"Well, I am still recovering from the accident, and…1987 Donatello is fixing my motor-cycle since it got crushed. And I'm still hanging in there to regain more memories. But…hopefully very soon." Raphael said. "Ah, I see." Leonardo said. "Also…there's one thing…once I get better, I am going to ask them if they want to come along, so you guys, Mikey and Krissy could meet them for the first time." Raphael said.

"Wow. That will be very surprising." Donatello said. "Yeah. Anyway, I need to start on a little exercising to help me walk. 1987 Raphael, 1987 Michelangelo and 1987 Leonardo are going to help me with it, while 1987 Donatello is fixing my motor-cycle." Raphael said. "Okay. We hope to see you soon, Raph. We have missed you." Leonardo said. "Yeah. I have missed you guys too." Raphael said, and then…they all did one more group hug to say good-bye, and then…they disappeared and went back to their bodies.

In the lair, Donatello, Leonardo and Splinter returned to their bodies after mediating for quite some time, and they were surprised to see Raphael, and they hugged each other. "I'm very proud of you, my sons. And I believe that you're very happy to see Raphael in his mind." Splinter said. "Yes, master. And I hope Raph will come home safe and sound…and I bet very soon." Leonardo said. "I agree with you, Leo." Donatello said with a smile.

Back in the sewers, Raphael is making a bit of progress on walking around with his sore muscles and taking one step at a time, 1987 Raphael, 1987 Leonardo and 1987 Michelangelo all helped Raphael take one step at a time, and that Raphael is doing a very good job on walking. "You're doing pretty good, amigo." 1987 Michelangelo said while watching Raphael walking. "I'm very proud of you, Raph. You're doing a very good job." 1987 Raphael said. "Same here." 1987 Leonardo said.

"Thanks, guys. Wow, looks like I am doing pretty well on walking and my muscles don't feel that sore, but just a bit, but I am getting there." Raphael said. "Any memories?" 1987 Leonardo asked. "Not yet, but I am still trying to regain a memory or two. But…I'm sure a memory or two will soon come to me." Raphael said. The 1987 turtles nod their heads, as if by saying, "I see."

Back at 1987 Donatello's work-shop, 1987 Donatello is making progress on getting Raphael's motor-cycle all fixed. He has been pumping the tires, fixing a few parts here and there, and he has been painting the motor-cycle all brand new again. "Now, I got a few parts all fixed and that the paint is all on the motor-cycle, I just have to wait for the paint to dry and I could put some regular gas into the gas tank, and the motor-cycle will be all finished." He said to himself.

Later, while Raphael was walking around without any help, he starts to regain a memory or two. He quickly puts his hands on his head and 1987 Raphael goes over to him and helps him calm down. These memories that Raphael is now having has to do with him and Michaelangelo having their honeymoon, coming back to New York after their honeymoon, and also…finding out that they're…pregnant.

**~FIRST FLASHBACK~**

Raphael and Michaelangelo were on the plane to go to their honeymoon, which is Disney World, Orlando, Florida. And that they're relaxing and seeing all the clouds in the sky.

Later…once they got to Disney World, Orlando, Florida, they got into their bedroom, and they start to relax after their flight. "Ahh, this is the life, right, my handsome Mikey?" Raphael asked while relaxing. "Right, my handsome Raph. And I'm glad we made it to Florida after a very long flight, because…those seats on the plane were making my back feel hot." Michaelangelo said. "Yeah, I agree. But we did get to see the clouds, which they do look just like fluffy pillows." Raphael said. "Yeah. That was incredible." Michaelangelo.

Later, after Raphael and Michaelangelo relaxed in their bedroom at the Walt Disney World Resort, they all went to lots of places around Disney World, like the Magic Kingdom, Disney's Epcot, Disney's Animal Kingdom and also Disney's MGM Studios, and they also get to go on some rides together, see lots of Disney characters, see lots of shows, try new foods, see some parades, and they also get to see lots of animals at the Animal Kingdom as well. At Disney's Epcot, they get to see lots of places like France, Italy, Mexico, China and also Japan.

"Wow, at Disney's Epcot, they sure do have lots of places. I know Splinter's great ancestors are all from Japan, maybe we could go to that place, and maybe we could get something special for him to show him that we love him very much like he's a wonderful father and a very good master to us." Raphael said. "That's a very good idea, my wonderful handsome mate." Michaelangelo said. "And maybe while we go into Disney's Animal Kingdom, maybe we could get something special for Leo and Donny, since they both love The Lion King." Raphael said. "Yeah. I bet they will love that. And maybe for Krissy…I know she likes Disney's Cars, maybe we could get her something very special for her that has her favorite characters; McQueen and Mater." Michaelangelo said. "Mikey, my handsome mate…you…are…a…genius." Raphael said with a smile and he gives Michaelangelo a kiss on his handsome lips.

**~END OF FIRST FLASHBACK~**

Raphael starts to calm down and then…a second later…he starts to regain a second memory and continues to put his hands on his head to regain another memory. 1987 Raphael just continues to hold Raphael in his big strong green arms to help him calm down. "It's okay, just calm down. I'm here." 1987 Raphael whispered to his counterpart.

**~SECOND FLASHBACK~**

When Raphael and Michaelangelo got back to New York City, they were on a rooftop and they were looking at the beautiful sun-set with their luggage and other bags at their sides since they're home from their wonderful honeymoon.

"You know, Raph, my handsome mate. This looks like a very nice romantic spot to watch the beautiful sun-set. But it does feel good to be back in New York." Michaelangelo said while nuzzling into Raphael. "I so agree with you, my handsome Mikey." Raphael said.

Later, both Raphael and Michaelangelo got into the sewers, and they all saw Leonardo, Donatello, Krissy and Splinter in the living room. "Daddy Raph, Daddy Mikey." Krissy said and she goes to them and gives them a welcome home hug. Raphael and Michaelangelo hugs Krissy in their arms, and they also hug Donatello and Leonardo as well, and they gently give Splinter a hug as well.

"How was your trip to Disney World?" Donatello asked. "It was very incredible and very relaxing. We got pictures, and also…we got you all some surprises." Raphael said and then…Raphael and Michaelangelo give Leonardo and Donatello some very cool stuff that has to do with The Lion King. "Wow…The Lion King. Thank you." Donatello and Leonardo said at the same time. "You're very welcome." Raphael and Michaelangelo said at the same time.

Then, both Raphael and Michaelangelo give Krissy something very special that has to do with Disney's Cars, and Krissy was very happy that they got her cool stuff that has her favorite characters; McQueen and Mater. "Thank you, daddy Raph and daddy Mikey." She said with a smile and gives them both a hug. "Awww, you're very welcome, sweet-pie." Michaelangelo said with a smile. "Yeah, you're very welcome, my little princess." Raphael said and gives Krissy a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Last, but not least, both Raphael and Michaelangelo gave Splinter something very special that has to do with Japanese, since Splinter's great ancestors are all from Japan. "We got you something very special for you, Master. Just to show you that you're a very good master and also…a wonderful father to us, Master Splinter." Raphael said, which him and Michaelangelo both bowed to him. "I am thankful to have you both as my wonderful sons and wonderful students. You have done very well." Splinter said with a smile.

**~END OF SECOND FLASHBACK~**

1987 Raphael just kept on holding Raphael in his big strong green arms and helping him to calm down while Raphael was regaining another memory and continues to hold his head in his hands. "Shh, shh, it's okay, Raph. Just calm down, I'm here." 1987 Raphael said while keeping Raphael calm while Raphael is regaining another memory.

**~THIRD FLASHBACK~**

Since right after Raphael and Michaelangelo had their honeymoon, they were in bed for the rest of the night, and they start to make love by kissing and hugging and cuddling into each other. Since their bodies, there were two eggs in their lower stomachs, and then…there two sperms into their two eggs, and start to…reproduce. Uh-oh!

A few days had passed, and then…Raphael and Michaelangelo start to feel very strange to their stomachs, they also been feeling nauseous, feeling cramps in their stomachs, been having headaches, having mood swings, and they also have been having food cravings as well. However…they also have been vomiting in the bathrooms and sometimes in a trash can whenever one of them is in the bathroom vomiting in the toilet.

Donatello and Leonardo saw what is happening to Raphael and Michaelangelo, but they do want to know what is causing them to get sick so easily after their honeymoon. Donatello knows those symptoms, and he goes into his lab, grabs two small cups, so he could get a urine sample of both Raphael and Michaelangelo. "Raph, Mikey…since you two are very sick, I need you both to give me a urine sample and put your urine into your little cup, so that way, I will know on what's causing you both to get sick." Donatello said while handing Raphael and Michaelangelo the two small cups for their urine samples.

Raphael and Michaelangelo went to the bathroom, they put their urine into their little cups, and they both give the cups to Donatello, so Donatello could see what is causing them to get sick so easily. He grabs two small pregnancy tests and puts both tests into the cups to see what is happening. Five minutes later…both pregnancy tests came back…positive. Both Raphael and Michaelangelo are both…pregnant, and that they're both going to be…dads for the very first time.

Later…Donatello told Raphael and Michaelangelo to meet him in his lab, because he has the results of their urine. "Guys…there's something that I have to tell you." He said to Raphael and Michaelangelo. "What is it? Is it something bad?" Raphael asked. "No, not at all. I just found out on what's happening to you both, and that…I found out on what's causing you both to get sick so easily." Donatello said. "Really? What is it that we both have?" Raphael asked while putting his arm around Michaelangelo's shoulder.

"Well…I did look at your urine samples, and I got to the results and…you're both…are…pregnant." Donatello said. Raphael and Michaelangelo just stood up with very shocked and surprised looks upon their faces. "We're WHAT?!" They both said at the same time. Donatello just sighed and says, "Pregnant."

Raphael and Michaelangelo were very surprised to hear that both of them are pregnant. "How is that even physically possible?" Raphael asked. "Well, when it comes to your symptoms that you both had, which are nauseous, vomiting, dizziness, mood swings, food cravings and headaches, they all lead to one thing, which is pregnancy. Also, according to your urine samples that you both took, I heard that you both are in the first trimester, and both about…seven to eight weeks along into the pregnancy." Donatello said.

"Are you sure?" Michaelangelo asked. "Yes, I am one-hundred percent sure about it. Not only that…you guys might be carrying twins, but we have to be sure once we do an ultrasound once you guys get a belly bump. But…for now, I suggest that you both get plenty of bed-rest, so your baby or babies could stay nice and safe inside the womb for nine months." Donatello said. "We'll be very careful, Donny. Thank you for telling us." Raphael said and then…Raphael turns to Michaelangelo and gives him a hug. "You know, Mikey…since you and I are both pregnant, you and I…we're going to be parents." He said with a smile, which Michaelangelo smiled back and he hugs Raphael back and they both shared a wonderful kiss on the lips.

**~END OF THIRD FLASHBACK~**

Raphael starts on calming down, and then…he looks up at his counterpart, who is holding him in his arms. He smiled and hugs his counterpart, and 1987 Raphael helps Raphael up gently and goes into a chair to relax. 1987 Raphael and 1987 Michelangelo goes over to him, feeling concern if he's alright. "Are you okay, Raph?" 1987 Raphael asked. Raphael looked at his counterpart. "Yes, yes, I'm alright. I just had…three memories that came to me." He said. "What memories did you have, Raph?" 1987 Michelangelo asked.

"My first memory that I had is when…me and my Michaelangelo are having a nice honeymoon to Disney World in Orlando, Florida to celebrate our marriage. My second memory is when me and my Michaelangelo came home from our honeymoon, and gave everyone gifts from Disney World, and also watching a beautiful sun-set on top of a rooftop. And…my third memory is…when me and my Michaelangelo found out that…we're going to be…parents, and that we were both…pregnant." Raphael said. "Pregnant?" 1987 Raphael, 1987 Michelangelo and 1987 Leonardo asked at the same time feeling surprised and shocked, because they didn't know that Raphael and Michaelangelo both got pregnant. "Yes, pregnant. Me and Michaelangelo were pregnant together." Raphael said. "How is it possible, Raph?" 1987 Leonardo asked. "I really don't know, probably genetics, maybe." Raphael said. "Wow." 1987 Raphael said feeling surprised.

"How do you feel from the accident, amigo?" 1987 Michelangelo asked. "Well, a bit stiffed, a bit sore, but I'm hanging in there. But still…a little bit more exercise and a bit more memories will soon help me recover, and I will feel better in no time." Raphael said and then…he starts to get up slowly and then…starts on walking around to get some exercises going into his system to help him recover.

**Chapter 7: Still Hanging In There and Question**

Back in the lair of the Ninja Turtles, Leonardo and Donatello have been mediating for quite some time, and that they get to see Raphael while entering in his mind, and from what they had heard from Raphael while mediating…Raphael told them that he has been regaining three memories, and that he's getting better and better by the minute while exercising as well.

"Wow, that sounds very good, Raph. And it sounds like you're getting better and better while recovering." Leonardo said while in Raphael's mind and mediating. "Yeah, I am getting better and better. But still need to regain a few more memories, and once my motor-cycle is all fixed and all brand new, I will be home as soon as I can, and I will let you guys, including Splinter, Mikey and Krissy to meet our 1987 counterparts." Raphael said.

"Sure. Thank you for keeping us posted on how you're doing, Raph." Donatello said while mediating. "No prob. Please take care of Mikey and Krissy for me." Raphael said. "We'll do our best…however; Splinter is keeping them busy to cheer them up." Leonardo said with a smile and a wink as well. "Ahh, I see. I hope it goes well." Raphael said. "I'm sure it will." Donatello and Leonardo said at the same time. Raphael just smiled and then…him, Leonardo and Donatello both disappeared.

Also, in the lair of the Ninja Turtles, Splinter is keeping Michaelangelo and Krissy occupied by teaching them on how to think of nice happy thoughts and also by teaching them on how to do yoga as well. And Michaelangelo and Krissy were all following Splinter's instructions about yoga and also thinking of nice happy thoughts and it's so very peaceful.

"Now remember, my students. The way of yoga is to be calm and think of nice happy thoughts and feel like you're at peace." Splinter said while teaching Krissy and Michaelangelo how to do yoga and think of happy thoughts. Krissy and Michaelangelo are starting to get the hang of mediating, and they have been thinking of nice happy thoughts.

"Mmm, I feel nice and at peace, Master." Michaelangelo said while doing yoga. "Same here, daddy Mikey and grandpa Splinter." Krissy said while doing yoga as well. "Excellent, my students. You have done well, and remember…whenever you feel sad, maybe you both could try yoga, and it could keep you at peace and feel relaxed." Splinter said.

Michaelangelo and Krissy smiled at Splinter and they continued on doing yoga and feel at peace, so they won't be so sad anymore. But still…inside their hearts, they're still worried about Raphael, and that they're hoping for a nice miracle to happen and hope for good news.

Somewhere in the sewers, Raphael just finished mediating, and when he opened his eyes, he saw 1987 Raphael and 1987 Michelangelo been smiling at each other and also been looking at each other as well. "Hmm, I wonder if my counterpart and his Michelangelo have feelings for each other. But I will ask them if they have feelings for each other and that they're in love with each other." Raphael thought to himself.

1987 Raphael and 1987 Michelangelo have been smiling at each other and been looking at each other while practicing their martial arts moves, and also been watching movies together on TV as well. "Wow…I never felt this way before about Michelangelo, and I wonder if he feels the same way about me." 1987 Raphael thought to himself. "Whoa…I never felt this way before about Raphael, and I wonder if he feels the same way about me." 1987 Michelangelo thought to himself.

Raphael smiled in the background and saw 1987 Raphael and 1987 Michelangelo smiling at each other, and then…all of the sudden…Raphael starts to regain another memory, he starts to put his hands into his head, and then…1987 Raphael and 1987 Michelangelo went over to him and they both start to hold him in their arms to help him to calm down. "Shh, it's okay, Raph. It's okay, just try to calm down." 1987 Raphael said while trying to keep Raphael calm while Raphael was regaining a memory.

**~FLASHBACK~**

Since a few months after Raphael and Michaelangelo first found out that they're pregnant, their stomachs are starting on growing, and their backs have been hurting as well, because of the weight of their babies, and then…all of the sudden…Raphael and Michaelangelo start to go into labor.

"Gah!" Raphael cried and he starts on clutching onto his stomach to keep his babies in, so he could get into the bed. "Aah!" Michaelangelo cried and he starts on clutching onto his stomach to keep his babies in, so he could get in the bed. And then, while they got on the bed, Krissy comes in to see what was the screaming about, and saw Raphael and Michaelangelo on the two beds and holding onto their stomachs.

"Daddy Raph, daddy Mikey, are you…okay?" Krissy asked feeling concern for her two dads. "Krissy, sweetie, could you do a favor for your two dads, please?" Raphael asked Krissy nicely. "Yes, daddy Raph." Krissy said. "Go get your daddy Donny, he's a doctor, and go get your daddy Leo too." Raphael said in a small panic tone. "What do you want me to tell them?" Krissy asked. "Tell them…the babies are coming." Raphael said while holding onto his stomach and feeling lots of pressure. "When?" Krissy asked. "Now!" Raphael and Michaelangelo said at the same time and in pain. Krissy gasped and starts to go out of the room and go find Leonardo and Donatello.

Then…a short time later, Krissy told Leonardo and Donatello on what's happening and they both run into Raphael and Michaelangelo's bedroom, and saw them clutching onto their stomachs. Then…five minutes later…Raphael and Michaelangelo start on breathing through that very strong pressure that they are feeling. "Foo, foo, foo, foo, ooh, ooh!" Raphael said while feeling the stronger pressure in his stomach. "Just hang in there, guys. Just keep on breathing through these contractions and we'll start on pushing." Donatello said while timing the contractions.

"Can I help, daddy Donny?" Krissy asked. "Krissy, I want you to get some basinets that are in the bathroom, some blankets, some towels, while daddy Leo gets some scciors and some sheets. Could you do that for me, please?" Donatello asked nicely to Krissy. "Yes, daddy Donny." Krissy said, and her and Leonardo went off to get the supplies to help Raphael and Michaelangelo.

A short time later, Raphael and Michaelangelo are breathing through more contractions, and Krissy is watching from behind the door to see what was happening to her two dads. Then, another short time later, Raphael and Michaelangelo start on pushing to get their babies out. "Owww!" Raphael said in pain and groaning. "Oh, way to go, guys. Ooh, there." Donatello said. "Aaahhhh!" Michaelangelo said in pain and groaning.

And then…both Raphael and Michaelangelo pushed with all their might to get their babies out, but Krissy is still watching behind the door, until all of the sudden…four baby cries fill the room. "They're all boys." Leonardo said, which made Krissy have small little tears and with a nice happy smile upon her face. Raphael and Michaelangelo all sighed with relief to know that the pain is all gone and they could four baby cries that came from their four baby boys.

Then, Raphael and Michaelangelo looked up at Donatello and Leonardo, and they hand them the crying baby boys into their arms. Raphael holds two boys in his arms, which are the ones that he gave birth to, while Michaelangelo hold the other two boys in his arms, which are the ones that he gave birth to as well.

The four baby boys calmed down, they cooed and they all looked up at their two dads that are holding them. "They're beautiful." Raphael said while looking at all four babies, until…one of the babies start on crying and then calmed down while still looking up at its two dads, and then…Raphael and Michaelangelo both covered their four boys in red and orange blankets to keep them warm from getting frost-bite. And they also put red and orange little baby hats to keep their heads warm as well.

**~END OF FIRST FLASHBACK~**

Raphael calmed down for a bit until…another memory came to him, and 1987 Raphael and 1987 Michelangelo just continued on holding him in their arms. "It's okay, dude. Just calm down." 1987 Michelangelo said while Raphael was regaining another memory. "It's okay, Raph. We gotcha." 1987 Raphael said while Raphael was regaining another memory.

**~SECOND FLASHBACK~**

After the four baby boys were born for a short time, all four babies were all wrapped up in red and orange blankets with red and orange little baby caps to keep their heads warm, and they start to hold onto their dads' fingers. "Wow, looks like you and I did gave birth to our sweet little baby boys." Michaelangelo said while letting his two baby boys hold onto his finger. "They seem very adorable, and I know they all got the adorable looks from the both of us, heh. I wonder what we're going to name them. Cause…since they're all boys. I know what I could name my twins." Raphael said while letting his babies hold onto his finger. "Hmm, maybe we could name one of them after us, and maybe we could name the other two right after our favorite characters." Michaelangelo said.

"That might sound like a good idea. For my first baby boy, I am going to name him…Michaelangelo Jr. And for my second baby boy, I am going to name him…Mater." Raphael said and gives Michaelangelo a kiss on his lips and saw one of the babies suck on his finger.

"Awww, you named one of the babies after me. I like it, I like it. For my first baby boy, I am going to name him…Raphael Jr. And for my second baby boy, I am going to name him…McQueen." Michaelangelo said and gives Raphael a kiss on his lips and saw one of the babies suck on his finger. "Yeah, I like it." Raphael said with a smile.

Later, Donatello opens the door and saw Raphael and Michaelangelo holding their four baby boys in their arms, and when they looked up, they saw Krissy in Leonardo's arms. "Here you go, Krissy. Go on and say hello." Leonardo said softly to Krissy, and then Leonardo walks over to Raphael and Michaelangelo with Krissy in his arms since Raphael and Michaelangelo got their hands full.

"Krissy, my little princess, daddy Mikey and I want you to meet someone very…special." Raphael said softly and shows Krissy her new baby brothers. "These are your four baby brothers named; Michaelangelo Jr., Mater, Raphael Jr., and McQueen." Raphael said while introducing Krissy to her new baby brothers. "Michaelangelo Jr., Mater, Raphael Jr., and McQueen…this is your older sister named Krissy." Michaelangelo said softly while introducing the four baby boys to their big sister; Krissy.

Krissy gasped and she gently places a kiss on each of their foreheads. "Awwww." The turtles said at the same time. "See? They already love each other." Raphael said while looking down at Krissy and her new baby brothers. Then…something very cute and adorable came…Raphael Jr. and Michaelangelo Jr. start on sucking on their little thumbs, while McQueen and Mater were trying to snooze. "Aww, look at that…Raph Jr. and Mikey Jr. are sucking on their little thumbs." Leonardo said while watching them making sucking sounds with their little thumbs. "Awwww, yeah, they sure are sucking on their little thumbs, and you know…I bet we were like that when we were this young." Raphael said with a smile and remembering when him and the other turtles were that young and sucking on their thumbs since right after Splinter found them when they were babies.

**~END OF SECOND FLASHBACK~**

Raphael starts on calming down for a short time while in 1987 Raphael and 1987 Michelangelo's arms, and then…he looks up at them and he smiles. "Thanks for keeping me calm, guys." He said with a smile. "That's what friends are for." 1987 Raphael said with a smile. A short time later, in the lab, 1987 Donatello and 1987 Leonardo are working together on putting all the parts together onto Raphael's motor-cycle and they also painted it. "Wow, we sure did a very good job on fixing and painting Raph's motor-cycle. Thanks for your help, Leonardo." 1987 Donatello said with a smile. "You're very welcome, Donatello." 1987 Leonardo said with a smile.

After Raphael calmed down while sitting in a chair, he turns to 1987 Raphael and 1987 Michelangelo, because he has something that he wants to ask them. "Guys, mind if I ask you something?" Raphael asked 1987 Raphael and 1987 Michelangelo. "Sure, Raph. You can ask us anything." 1987 Raphael said. "Yeah, dude. What's on your mind?" 1987 Michelangelo asked. "Well…you might think that I'm crazy, but…do you both…have…feelings for each other? No offence, it's just a question that I'm curious about, because…I did saw you both looking at each other and smiling at each other." Raphael said.

"Oh, uh…well, for me…I have to say…"1987 Raphael said and then…he turns to 1987 Michelangelo and he says, "Yes…I do have feelings for Michelangelo. The reason why I have feelings for him is because…he's always at my side, he's a goofball, he can make me laugh, he's a very good cook, and that we both work together when it comes to crime and fighting against the Shredder as well."

"Awww, dude. That's so sweet. And…for me…" 1987 Michelangelo said, and then…he turns to 1987 Raphael and he says, "Yes…I do have feelings for Raphael. The reason why I have feelings for him is because…he's always at my side as well, just like I'm always at his side, he can always make me laugh, just like I always make him laugh as well, I do like how he always breaks the fourth wall, and he's good at using his sais, and I'm good at using my nun-chucks, and we're good by working together when it comes to crime and fighting against the Shredder, and that Raphael is my best friend…my…my everything."

"Awww, Michelangelo, that's so very sweet. You made me feel so flattered." 1987 Raphael said with little tears coming out of his eyes and he hugs 1987 Michelangelo and then…they both shared a very good kiss on their very sweet handsome lips, which made Raphael…smile. "So, what did you remember, Raph?" 1987 Raphael asked. "Well, my first memory is…when me and my Michaelangelo gave birth to our…four little baby boys, which their names are: Raphael Jr., Michaelangelo Jr., McQueen and Mater." Raphael said. "Awww, that is so very sweet." 1987 Michelangelo said. "My second memory is when Krissy gets to meet her four baby brothers, and then…she gives each of her baby brothers a kiss on the forehead. And the very cutest thing is we get to see Raphael Jr. and Michaelangelo Jr. sucking on their little thumbs." Raphael said. "Awwwwwww. That is so adorable." 1987 Raphael said. Raphael smiled, always remembering his wonderful memories and hope for more memories to come to him, so he will remember…everything.

**Chapter 8: Hanging There and A Sweet Touching Moment**

In the lair of the Ninja Turtles, Splinter has been teaching Michaelangelo and Krissy on how to do more yoga without hurting their-selves, which Donatello and Leonardo amazed to see that Michaelangelo and Krissy are getting the hang of yoga. But still, inside their minds, they still missed Raphael being gone for so long, which has now been six weeks and that Christmas is on its way and it's around the corner as well.

"Now remember, my students. The way of yoga is to be calm and let your anger be gone, and think of nice happy thoughts." Splinter said still teaching Michaelangelo and Krissy how to do yoga without hurting their-selves. In their minds, Krissy and Michaelangelo feel like they're in peace and still worried about Raphael being gone for so long.

"Oh, daddy Raph, please come home soon. We have missed you." Krissy said to herself while doing yoga. "Oh, please dear God, please bring my husband back home safe and sound. Don't let him die. Please, my sweet Raph." Michaelangelo said to himself and praying for God while doing yoga. "Do not worry, my students. Just try to feel like you're at peace, and try to be very calm." Splinter said helping Michaelangelo and Krissy to feel at peace and concentrating very hard. Michaelangelo and Krissy start on concentrating very hardly and think of nice happy thoughts and feel like they're in peace.

Donatello and Leonardo saw on what's happening, they looked at each other, and they both nod their heads, and they both start to go into their bedroom, they sit on the floor, close their eyes, hold hands and they concentrate hard to talk to Raphael by mediating.

"Raph, can you hear us?" Leonardo asked in mediating. Somewhere in the sewers, Raphael was also mediating, and he hears Leonardo's voice and he smiled and saw Donatello and Leonardo inside his mind. "Yes, I can hear you, Leo. And hi, Donny." Raphael said while seeing Donatello. "Hi." Donatello said while seeing Raphael.

"So, what's up?" Raphael asked. "Raph, we just want to tell you that Mikey and Krissy are doing yoga, and…I'm afraid…that they really missed you so much, and…they do want you back home safe and sound." Leonardo said. "Ooh, I see. I didn't know that they're doing yoga." Raphael said.

"Yeah, Splinter is teaching them, so that way they won't feel so sad anymore. So, how are you feeling today, Raph?" Donatello asked. "I feel pretty good, hanging in there, my muscles feel a bit stiffed, but I am exercising a bit more." Raphael said. "Ahh, I see. Sounds like you are starting to get better." Leonardo said. "You bet I am." Raphael said. "How's your motor-cycle?" Donatello asked. "It's still getting fixed, but I'm sure 1987 Donatello knows on what he is doing." Raphael said.

"What do you think 1987 Donatello is doing to your motor-cycle?" Leonardo asked. "Since right after I woke up after I got hit by that truck, 1987 Donatello told me that my motor-cycle got crushed, which I understand it, the huge tires from the truck must've crushed my motor-cycle, but…I'm not sure on what kind of truck it was, but I do think it could be a Monster Truck or a huge truck where they lift cargo and put cargo onto ships." Raphael said.

"Hmm, that could be possible if it could be a cargo truck or a Monster Truck, but…who knows, right?" Donatello asked. "Yeah. Anyway, Raph…thank you for keeping us updated on how you're doing. We're just concern if you're doing okay." Leonardo said. "You're very welcome, guys." Raphael said, and then…they all disappeared and went back to their bodies.

Back in the sewers, Raphael was still doing exercises on trying to get back in shape and that he was taking one step at a time, and that his muscles were feeling stiffed and that he's getting better and better by the minute. Back at the lab, 1987 Donatello and 1987 Leonardo are waiting for the paint to dry of Raphael's motor-cycle, so they could put the gas into the tank, so Raphael's motor-cycle could look just like brand new again.

"Well…now the paint is all dry, all we got left is to fill up the gas tank with gas, since I did check the gas tank and it was half a gallon." 1987 Donatello said. "Good idea, Donatello." 1987 Leonardo said with a smile. "While I'm doing that, what are you going to do, Leonardo?" 1987 Donatello asked. "Well, I haven't mediated in a long time, but maybe I could do that, and maybe see what the others are up to as well." 1987 Leonardo said. "Good idea." 1987 Donatello said. "Thanks, I will leave you to your work, and I will go mediate now." 1987 Leonardo said. "Okay, thank you for telling me." 1987 Donatello said.

And with that…1987 Leonardo went out of the lab and out into the living room and start on mediating, however…back at the lab, 1987 Donatello hasn't been himself lately, he's been feeling strange, like he has never felt something before. Every time he looks at 1987 Leonardo, he feels very calm and smiles and lets Leonardo help him with his work in his lab.

"Wow…I never felt this way before whenever I'm around Leonardo, and…he's very good leader, he's gentle, he's kind, he's handsome. Wait…did I just say; handsome? Wow…I really don't know how to say this…I believe…I'm falling in love with Leonardo." 1987 Donatello thought to himself.

Back in the living room, 1987 Leonardo is mediating peacefully and then…he starts to strange as well, he never felt this way. "Wow…I never felt this way before whenever I'm around Donatello, and…he's our super genius of the family, he's gentle, he's kind, he's charming. Wait a minute…did I just say; charming? Wow…I really don't know how to say this…I believe…I'm falling in love with Donatello." 1987 Leonardo thought to himself.

Also in the living room, Raphael starts to put his hands on his head and starts to regain another memory, it's a good thing he knows how to handle it and that he's on the bed, and now…he's regaining a memory.

**~FIRST FLASHBACK~**

Raphael and Michaelangelo start to spend time with Krissy and their four baby boys as a wonderful family, until all of the sudden, Donatello and Leonardo came up to them.

"Everyone, Donny and I have an important announcement to make…Donny and I…are now…engaged." Leonardo said with a smile. Raphael, Michaelangelo and Krissy were very surprised and squealed with delight and that they're happy to find out that Leonardo and Donatello got engaged. "And there's more…we're going to have a baby." Donatello said with a smile.

Raphael, Michaelangelo, and Krissy were all squealed with delight and very surprised to hear that Donatello and Leonardo are now engaged and also…that Donatello and Leonardo are going to have a baby. To know which Ninja Turtle got pregnant that you may ask…it's both Donatello and Leonardo. Then…all of the sudden…Donatello and Leonardo smiled at Raphael, Michaelangelo and Krissy's reactions about Donatello and Leonardo being engaged and also expecting a baby into their family, and they start on hugging and kissing.

**~END OF FIRST FLASHBACK~**

Raphael calmed down for a short time after regaining a memory. All of the sudden…after Raphael calmed down; he saw 1987 Donatello and 1987 Leonardo sitting next to each other. He can also hear them talking about…them having feelings for each other.

"Leonardo, I never felt this way when I was with you. And…I have feelings for you. The reason why I have feelings for you is because…well…you're very brave, strong, a very good leader, and also…handsome. And that I have feelings for you, Leonardo. And that I feel so calm when you're around me, helping me with my work in my lab." 1987 Donatello said with a little small smile upon his face.

1987 Leonardo smiled that he found out that 1987 Donatello has feelings for him, and now it's his turn to tell 1987 Donatello that he has feelings for him as well. "Donatello, that is so very sweet of you, and…I have feelings for you too. And the reason why I have feelings for you is because…well…you're smart, a very good genius, sweet, kind, gentle, and also…charming. And…I also feel calm as well when you're around me, and I feel at peace whenever I'm mediating as well." He said with a little smile upon his face.

Raphael smiled at that sweet touching moment, until later…Raphael had regained another memory and this memory is when him, Michaelangelo and Krissy have been looking forward to…which is…Leonardo and Donatello's wedding and also…the birth of the babies.

**~SECOND FLASBACK~  
**

A few months later, Donatello and Leonardo are getting bigger and bigger in their stomachs, because they could feel their baby or babies moving or kicking in their stomachs. And then…when their wedding day came…Raphael and Michaelangelo became their best men, Krissy is still the flower girl, Buddy and Oreo get to hold the purple and blue wedding rings on blue and purple pillows, Splinter is their priest as well.

Then…when the song called "Here Comes the Bride", Donatello and Leonardo start to walk down the aisle together with their blue and purple tuxes as well. Once they got down the aisle, they both start to feel a little bit of pressure in their lower stomachs. "You okay?" Leonardo asked Donatello. "Yeah. I'm okay. You?" Donatello asked Leonardo. "Yeah." Leonardo said with a smile.

Splinter comes up to them and gets ready to marry Donatello and Leonardo, who are holding hands and looking at each other. "Dear beloved, we are gathered here to wed this wonderful couple that wished to be wed; Donatello and Leonardo." Splinter said and then…he turns to Leonardo and saw Leonardo feel in a little pain in his lower stomach. "You okay, my son?" He asked feeling concern. "Yes, master. My lower stomach hurts a bit. And it feels crampy. And…I do take the Donatello to be my lovely wedded husband as long as we both shall live." Leonardo said while holding onto his stomach and feeling those cramps.

Donatello smiled and then…he starts to feel cramps in his lower stomach and Splinter turns to Donatello and saw Donatello feel cramps as well. "You okay, my son?" He asked feeling concern. "Yes, master. My lower stomach hurts a bit. And it feels crampy. And…I do take the Leonardo to be my lovely wedded husband as long as we both shall live." Donatello said while holding onto his stomach and feeling those cramps. Splinter smiles and he says, "We'll have the rings, as a symbol of tokens of affection and to show them their love for each other and their bundles of joy coming to the world very soon."

Buddy gives Leonardo the purple wedding ring and slips it into Donatello's finger. "With this ring, I be wed." He said, and then…he clutches onto his stomach and made an O of his mouth, feeling more pressure. Then Oreo gives Donatello the blue wedding ring and slips it into Leonardo's finger. "With this ring, I be wed." He said, and then…he clutches onto his stomach and made an O of his mouth, feeling more pressure as well.

"By the power invest in me, I now pronounce you…husbands. You may now kiss the groom." Splinter said. Donatello and Leonardo looked at each other and then…they both kissed and hugged, until…they feel more pressure in their lower stomachs. "Um…guys…it's time." Leonardo said while clutching onto his stomach.

"It's time. Raphael, help Leonardo. Michaelangelo, help Donatello. Krissy, you follow me and help me get the room all set for the delivery." Splinter said. "Yes, master." Raphael, Michaelangelo and Krissy said at the same time. Raphael starts to help Leonardo, Michaelangelo starts to help Donatello by helping them to breathe through the contractions, and Krissy gets to help Splinter to get the bedroom all set for the delivery.

Later, Leonardo and Donatello were on the beds with blue and purple blankets on them and they're breathing through the contractions. "Alright, guys. You can do it…push now." Michaelangelo said. "It's okay, guys. Just keep on breathing." Raphael said while helping Donatello and Leonardo breathe through the contractions and helps them push their babies out.

Then…Leonardo and Donatello start to scream while feeling a lot of pressure in their lower stomachs, and then…the babies came out. "Here it comes…gorgeous." Raphael said. "Donny, it's so beautiful. It's…" Michaelangelo said while seeing Donatello's baby that came out, and the baby starts to cry. "It's a boy and a girl." Michaelangelo said and then…Raphael hands the crying babies over to Donatello.

"Hello, my wonderful sweet baby boy and girl." Donatello cooed, and then…he starts to hold his two babies in his big strong green arms. Then…two more babies came out of Leonardo's stomach. "Here it comes…gorgeous." Michaelangelo said. "Leo, it's so beautiful. It's…" Raphael said while seeing Leonardo's babies that came out, and then the babies start to cry. "It's a boy and a girl." Raphael said and then…Michaelangelo hands the crying babies over to Leonardo.

"Hello, my wonderful sweet baby boy and girl." Leonardo cooed, and then…he starts to hold his two babies in his big strong green arms. All four babies are crying in their dads' arms, and they start on calming down until they're all wrapped in blue and purple blankets and also blue and purple baby caps as well.

"They look beautiful…what are you guys going to name them?" Raphael asked. "Well…we're thinking…kind-of like…for my baby boy, I will name him…Donatello Jr. And for my baby girl, I will name her…Donna, after my beloved mate." Leonardo said with a smile. "For my baby boy, I will name him…Leonardo Jr. after my mate. And for my baby girl, I will name her…Leona, after my beloved mate." Donatello said with a smile, and then…both Donatello and Leonardo shared a wonderful kiss on their lips, and they saw their babies sucking on their little thumbs and making sucking sounds.

Raphael holds Krissy in his big strong green arms, and shows her new four siblings. "Krissy, sweetie. We want you to meet someone very, very special. This is your brother and sister; Donatello Jr. and Donna." Leonardo said while introducing Krissy to her new siblings; Donatello Jr. and Donna, and then…Leonardo turns to the babies. "Donatello Jr. and Donna, this is your older sister; Krissy." He said while introducing the babies to Krissy.

"Krissy, I also want you to meet someone very, very special. This is your brother and sister; Leonardo Jr. and Leona." Donatello said while introducing Krissy to her new siblings; Leonardo Jr. and Leona, and then…Donatello turned to the babies. "Leonardo Jr. and Leona, this is your older sister; Krissy." He said while introducing the babies to Krissy.

Krissy gasped and she smiled and gives each of them a kiss on the forehead. "See? They already love each other." Leonardo said while looking at Krissy giving her new siblings a kiss on the forehead. "Awwww." Raphael and Michaelangelo said at the same time.

**~END OF SECOND FLASHBACK~**

After Raphael regained a memory, Raphael starts on calming down all by himself and feels a lot better, and then…while he was exercising, he saw…1987 Donatello and 1987 Leonardo…kissing on their sweet lips. "Wow…I never saw that coming. And…I bet that they have feelings for each other, just like 1987 Raphael and 1987 Michelangelo as well." Raphael thought to himself and he smile on seeing that sweet touching moment and continues on doing exercises to get his muscles back in shape.

Later, when night came to the sewers and New York, Raphael also saw…1987 Raphael and 1987 Michelangelo sleeping together on their bed and also…making kissing sounds while holding onto each other and he also saw 1987 Donatello and 1987 Leonardo sleeping together on their bed and also making kissing sounds as well. "Wow…I never saw that one coming either. And now…all four 1987 turtles all have feelings for each other. I'm very proud of them for having feelings for each other, and I bet they'll make wonderful couples." Raphael thought to himself, and then…he starts to go to bed for the rest of the night and have wonderful sweet dreams.

**Chapter 9: One More Memory and Brand New Motor-cycle**

Michaelangelo and Krissy have been doing yoga for quite some-time now, and that they still miss Raphael very much. Splinter always gives them very good advice about learning how to be very calm and be in peace, so that way…Michaelangelo and Krissy won't be so sad anymore. Donatello and Leonardo have been mediating to check on Raphael to see on how Raphael is doing from recovering and that…they will also want to know if Raphael has remembered everything when it comes to his memories.

"So, Raph, how are you doing so far?" Leonardo asked while mediating and entering into Raphael's mind. "I am doing pretty good, Leo. Thanks for asking me." Raphael said. "No prob. Also…how are you healing?" Leonardo asked. "So far so good and my muscles are not that sore anymore, been taking one step at a time. As for memories, I still remember everything, but…still waiting for more memories to come, and that I will feel better in no time." Raphael said.

"Wow. And what about your motor-cycle?" Leonardo asked. "Well, it's still getting fixed, and I'm sure that 1987 Donatello knows on what he's doing. And that we just have to be very patient on what he does." Raphael said. "Good idea. I will let Donny and Splinter know about this, and that I'm sure that Mikey and Krissy are both doing fine and still doing yoga." Leonardo said.

"Sure. Also…I want to ask you something before I go…after I get better, and if I'm coming home with the 1987 Ninja Turtles, do you think…you could…keep Mikey and Krissy distracted by…getting everything all cleaned up, when it comes to the lair, because…I'm allergic to dust and dust makes me sneeze, please?" Raphael asked.

"Hmmm, that might sound like a good idea. And I'll be sure to go easy on them without any lectures at all. And maybe me and Donny could help them out as well, since the lair does need some cleaning and dusting to do, heh." Leonardo said. "I don't blame you. And I bet the lair does need some cleaning up." Raphael said with a wink. And with that, Raphael and Leonardo disappeared and went back to their bodies.

Back at the lair, Leonardo opened his eyes and he had a little smile, and he goes over to Donatello and Splinter, he used his eyes to signal them to come to him, because he has something that he wants to tell them.

"Please excuse me for a moment, my students. Please continue on yoga, and I'll be back with you in a moment." Splinter said to Michaelangelo and Krissy. "Yes, master." Michaelangelo and Krissy said at the same time and they continue on doing yoga.

As soon as Donatello and Splinter came to Leonardo, they looked at him as if he has something that he has to say. "Donny, Master Splinter…I just spoke to Raph, and he told me that he's doing better, and he has been remembering a few of his memories." Leonardo whispered to Donatello and Splinter.

"That is wonderful news, my son." Splinter whispered. "Yeah. And what about his motor-cycle?" Donatello asked in a whisper. "Well, Raph told me that his motor-cycle is getting fixed, and that 1987 Donatello knows on what he's doing. And…Raph also told me that he is waiting for more memories to come to him, so that he will be better in no time." Leonardo whispered and paused for a moment.

"And there's more…Raph asked me if you both and I could keep Mikey and Krissy distracted by…you know…getting everything all cleaned up, because…I do believe that the lair needs some cleaning and dusting to do." Leonardo whispered. "Wow, I see. And I do have a theory that maybe our home does need some cleaning up to do, and that I do agree with you as well, Leonardo." Splinter whispered. "I agree with you as well, mate." Donatello whispered as well. "Alright, let's do it." Leonardo whispered.

Back in the sewers, Raphael has been doing a lot of exercises, by doing push-ups, pull-ups, jumping-jacks, jogging, hitting on the punching bag, lifting weights that 1987 Raphael gets to let Raphael use to do exercises, and also practicing on more martial arts moves. The 1987 turtles were all surprised to see on how Raphael was doing on those exercises, and that they're all impressed for Raphael working out and getting back in shape.

"Whoa. I'm impressed with Raph for working out so hard in the work-out room." 1987 Michelangelo said. "Yeah, I'm impressed too. And that I even let him use my weights, so he could start on lifting weights to get strong again." 1987 Raphael said. "How's Raph's motor-cycle, Donatello?" 1987 Leonardo asked. "Well, the motor-cycle is all finished, but I will show it to Raph after he gets done with exercises. Michelangelo, how is the food that Raph was supposed to bring to his mate and his brothers?" 1987 Donatello asked. "They're still good, and they're all in the fridge, but…I'm not sure if they're still good or out of date though." 1987 Michelangelo said.

"Okay. We'll check in the fridge to see if Raph's food is still good or not. If not, then…I will take Raph and Raphael with me to the store later, so that we could get some food for Raph to bring to his family." 1987 Leonardo said. "Good idea." 1987 Michelangelo and 1987 Donatello said at the same time. "I agree with you as well, Leonardo. It does feel nice to get out of the lair once in a while." 1987 Raphael joked.

Later, while 1987 Leonardo and 1987 Raphael were wearing their favorite color trench coats and hats, Raphael saw them wearing trench coats and hats. "Where are you guys going?" He asked. "Well, we're going to store to get some food." 1987 Leonardo said. "Yeah, because…Michelangelo has the case of the munchies. And he gets hungry pretty easy. So, we were wondering if you want to come with us." 1987 Raphael said. "Yeah, I could come with you guys. It does feel good to be out of the lair once in a while." Raphael said. 1987 Raphael smiled at 1987 Leonardo and he says, "Where did I hear that before?" 1987 Leonardo just smiled and shook his head, and then…1987 Donatello tells Raphael to wait, and then, a short time later…1987 Donatello says, "Raph, I present to you…your brand new red shining motor-cycle."

He shows Raphael the brand new red shining motor-cycle that 1987 Donatello had fixed. "Wow, this…this is…this is incredible. Oh, Donatello. I don't know what to say…thank you. I'm very proud of you." Raphael said with the biggest smile upon his face and he gives 1987 Donatello a big hug squeeze. "You're very welcome, Raph. And you're squeezing me too tight." 1987 Donatello said while getting squeezed. "Oops, sorry." Raphael said and lets go of 1987 Donatello.

"Alright, let's go. Because maybe I could get some food, because…I did promise to my mate; Michaelangelo that I bring home some food, since he can't find any more food around the lair." Raphael said. "Good idea, Raph. We'll help you." 1987 Raphael said. Then…a short time later…while they're on the road, Raphael starts to regain one memory…1987 Raphael and 1987 Leonardo looked at each other and they noticed that Raphael is going to regain one memory.

**~FLASHBACK~**

Raphael was riding on his motor-cycle to the store when Michaelangelo told him that there's no food in the fridge, and that Raphael had promised to go to the store to get some food, and then…while he was at the store, he picked up lots of pizzas, chips, soda, sushi for Splinter, pancake mix, eggs, bread, milk, cheese for Splinter, their favorite flavors of ice cream, juice, diapers, baby powder, baby formula and baby wipes for the babies, hamburgers, apples, applesauce, strawberries, and many more.

"Wow, looks like I got lots of food to help the family." Raphael said to himself while looking at the items that he's going to buy. Once everything is all paid for, Raphael rides on his motor-cycle back to the sewers with the groceries, and then…all of the sudden, a huge cargo truck was driving on the road and it was driving fast right behind Raphael, and Raphael did everything he can to ride very fast to get to the sewers, but he doesn't want to drop the groceries, until…all of the sudden…the cargo truck accidentally hit Raphael and the motor-cycle and drove off to do on what the cargo truck has to do.

After Raphael was hit, Raphael landed on the side of the street, and then…he passed out. A light blue glow appeared out of nowhere, and out came the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles came into the 1996 Ninja Turtles Next Mutation world, and then…when they got close to the road, they saw Raphael on the side of the street out cold.

"Uh-oh. Guys, we got trouble on the street. And it looks like a…Ninja Turtle. And he looks just like you, Raphael." 1987 Michelangelo said. "Whoa, wait a minute, Michelangelo. Did you say that Ninja Turtle looks just like me?" 1987 Raphael asked with a very surprised look upon his face. "Exactly, dude. Take a look." 1987 Michelangelo said and shows 1987 Raphael, 1987 Leonardo and 1987 Donatello that Ninja Turtle on the road.

"Wow, Michelangelo was right. That is a Ninja Turtle." 1987 Leonardo said. "He's hurt too. And out cold." 1987 Donatello said. "What are we going to do, dudes? We can't leave him here." 1987 Michelangelo said.

"Michelangelo's right, guys. We have to save him and help him get better." 1987 Raphael said and then…he goes over to his counterpart and picks him up and saw his motor-cycle all crushed up. "Guys, I say my counterpart's motor-cycle is all crushed up. That's your department, Donatello." 1987 Raphael added.

"You're right, Raphael. I know I'm good at fixing vehicles. I'm sure I could give this motor-cycle a try." 1987 Donatello said while picking Raphael's motor-cycle up. 1987 Michelangelo and 1987 Leonardo helped each other on picking up the groceries that were all over the street. "What's with all this food, dude?" 1987 Michelangelo asked.

"I believe that Raphael's counterpart had to get some food for his family since he lives in the sewers." 1987 Leonardo said. "Leonardo, I believe you have a very good point. Because he is a Ninja Turtle and that he does have his brothers in the sewers, along with his Master Splinter." 1987 Donatello said while wheeling the motor-cycle into the Turtle Van.

"I agree with you as well, Donatello. And I suggest that we need down to the sewers, so we could get my counterpart all better before anything else happens." 1987 Raphael said while carefully putting Raphael into the Turtle Van. "You're right, Raphael. Let's do it, turtles." 1987 Leonardo said. And so, they all head into the Turtle Van and drove into the night to get to the sewers before anything else happens.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

Raphael gasped and he turned to 1987 Raphael and 1987 Leonardo, and he says, "I remember now. I remembered on what foods I got from the store, and that…I was hit by a cargo truck, and then…you guys saved my life." 1987 Raphael and 1987 Leonardo smiled and they all give Raphael a group hug.

"We're so proud of you, Raph. And we're glad that you now remember everything." 1987 Leonardo said. "I'm proud of you as well, Raph. And that you remember everything and that you had recover from your accident…you can go back to your brothers, and not only that, you're going to take us along with you, along with Donatello and Michelangelo, so we could meet your family and meet Krissy for the first time." 1987 Raphael said with a smile, which Raphael smiled back at his counterpart.

Later, they all got to the store, and they got three carts and they all went down the aisles to get some food, once they got everything they need, they got everything all paid, and that they all head into the Turtle Van, and that they put all the groceries into the Turtle Van and they all drove into the night to get back to the sewers, until suddenly…they saw the cargo truck, and they quickly drove away and that the cargo truck went slowly this time, because…the driver in the cargo truck knows on what he was doing, because the driver that hit Raphael the other day, was drunk and didn't watch where he was going and that he wasn't wearing his seat-belt. And so, the cargo truck let the turtles go by first and that they drove all the way down the road and into the sewers.

"Say, Raph. Was that the same truck that you were hit?" 1987 Raphael asked feeling curious. "I believe so, Raphael. I believe so. But…that cargo truck just…let us go. I wonder why." Raphael said starting to wonder on what's happening.

"Maybe that driver saw us, and let us go by, and also I have a theory that the driver that hit you the other day must've been drunk and didn't see you and didn't watch where he was going as well." 1987 Leonardo said. "Maybe so. But…thankfully you guys did come to my rescue." Raphael said. "Yeah, that's what friends are for." 1987 Raphael said with a smile and puts his arm around Raphael's shoulder.

**Chapter 10: Like Coming Home**

Since after Raphael got all of his memories back, he starts to remember everything, including what is his favorite music he likes to listen to, his favorite color, his favorite hobbies, his favorite food, his favorite thing he likes to do, and also…what he loves best about his family as well.

And since he's going back to the lair to see his family, his mate, Splinter and his daughter named Krissy after for being gone for so long, he wants to tell the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles if they want to go with him, and also meet his family as well.

"Guys, there's something that I have to tell you guys…I just want to say; Thank you for…you know…helping me out with everything, like…helping me to recover from my accident, and also for…helping me to regain all of my memories. And…I couldn't have done this without you guys. And…you guys are now…my very best friends. So…thanks for…helping me out." Raphael said with small little tears in his eyes for having the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as his very good friends.

"Aww, Raph. That is so very sweet of you to say that. And we also want to thank you for being our very good friend to us as well and that…" 1987 Leonardo said, and then…he, his brothers and also Raphael all put their hands together. "Today…we're not just allies…we're brothers, along with your brothers as well, Raph." 1987 Leonardo added.

Raphael smiled and he gives the 1987 turtles a group hug. "You guys are so very sweet." He said with a big smile upon his face. "Awwww shucks." 1987 Turtles said at the same time feeling bashful.

"There's more…I do want to ask you guys something." Raphael said. "What might that be, Raph?" 1987 Raphael asked. "Oh, you know…I just want to ask you guys if you guys want to come with me to the lair, so you guys could meet my family, including Splinter and also Krissy as well. If that's okay with you guys?" Raphael asked.

"Aww, Raph. That is so very sweet for you to ask us, and…we'll be honored to go with you and meet your family, and maybe…we could stay with you guys, so that way, we could get to know you guys a lot better as well." 1987 Leonardo said. "Yeah. And that we get to meet Krissy for the first time, and I bet Krissy will love us as well. Since we look just like you and your brothers, Raph. Right, guys?" 1987 Raphael asked. "Yeah." 1987 Donatello said. "Yeah." 1987 Leonardo said. "Yeah." 1987 Michelangelo said. "All right, let's go!" Raphael said with a smile.

Later, Raphael mediate for a short time to tell Leonardo, Donatello and Splinter that he's coming home, and that he's bringing the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles with him, so they could stay at the lair with him and his family. And that Leonardo, Donatello and Splinter smiled and that they are excited that Raphael is like coming home after for being gone for so long.

Back at the lair, Leonardo starts to go over to Michaelangelo and Krissy, which they are doing yoga, and he says, "Mikey, Krissy sweetie-pie. I got some good news…someone is coming to the lair for a visit, and…I can't tell you who it is, but…there's something that you guys could do for our guest's arrival."

"Really? What is it?" Michaelangelo asked. "Yes, what is it, daddy Leo?" Krissy asked. "Well…I was thinking that…the lair looks a bit messy and dusty and a bit dirty, and…I was thinking that maybe…we could get started on cleaning the lair, since I know that dust really does make us sneeze, right?" Leonardo asked.

"Yeah, it kind-a does make us sneeze. And maybe the lair does need some cleaning up to do." Michaelangelo said while looking around the lair, which the lair is a bit messy, dusty and dirty as well. "What do you want us to do, daddy Leo?" Krissy asked.

"Well, I am going to give you two some easy jobs. Like…making the beds, and maybe…taking care of the laundry, and maybe clean the kitchen, and also…me and Donny are going to work together on helping you guys clean the lair as well." Leonardo said. "What are you and daddy Donny going to do, daddy Leo?" Krissy asked.

"Well, sweetie-pie. Me and Donny are going to dust the lair, clean the mirrors and windows, and also sweep and mop the floors. And we're all going to work together as a team and as a wonderful family." Leonardo said. "Okay. That sounds good to me." Michaelangelo said. "Same here." Krissy said. "Ditto." Donatello said. "All right, let's get to work." Leonardo said.

And so, they all work together on cleaning the lair from top to bottom, because there was a lot of dust, dirt and also garbage everywhere, including paper as well. Krissy and Michaelangelo work together on making the beds in their bedrooms, while Donatello and Leonardo made their beds in their bedroom. Krissy and Michaelangelo work together on cleaning the dishes, while Leonardo sweeps the floor and Donatello mops the floor as well. Krissy and the three turtles also work together on dusting the lair from top to bottom, including sweeping, mopping and organizing as well.

When Splinter came out of his bedroom and saw Krissy and the turtles working together on cleaning the lair from top to bottom, to get everything all shining, sparkly and squeaky clean as well. "My, I see you all work together on cleaning our home from top to bottom, my students." He said feeling surprised and he smelled the beautiful fragrance of clean. "Mmm, and it smells fresh." He added.

"Yes, Master Splinter. We just want to make the place all clean for someone's arrival that is coming to the lair." Donatello said. "Ah, I see. So that's what you all have been doing." Splinter said feeling impressed. Donatello also whispered, "Raph is also bringing our 1987 counterparts, so we could meet them for the first time. And…once Krissy is down for a nice little nap, me and Leo are going to set some of our favorite color sleeping bags for our counterparts to share while they're sleeping." Splinter smiled and he says, "That will be very nice, Donatello."

Later, Krissy is down for a nice little nap and Michaelangelo is with her down for a nap as well, and then…Donatello and Leonardo both work together on getting their favorite color sleeping bags, including Raphael and Michaelangelo's sleeping bags as well, so the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles could use for them to sleep on. They also put some their favorite color pillows on the sleeping bags for their heads as well.

"All right, the sleeping bags are all set." Donatello said. "Yep. We all did a very good job, getting everything all shining and clean." Leonardo said. "I agree with you, mate." Donatello said with a smile, and then…they both shared a nice wonderful kiss on their sweet lips for longest times.

Back in the sewers, the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Raphael were getting everything all set to go to the lair to meet Raphael's family, on the radio is the song called "Vacation" played by the Go Go's, and they were singing and dancing while getting everything all set. "Swell, it's like we're really going on vacation." 1987 Raphael joked. 1987 Leonardo, 1987 Donatello, 1987 Michelangelo and Raphael all laughed at 1987 Raphael's joke, and they all say, "Good one, Raphael." 1987 Raphael just smiled that his brothers, mate and Raphael all loved his joke, and so…they all work together to get everything all set.

They put their belongings, and all the groceries that they all got, all put into the Turtle Van, and Raphael gets to ride on his brand new motor-cycle, and then…they drove all into the night and all the way to the lair, where Raphael's family is all waiting for him to like coming home.

**Lonestar playing: You're Like Coming Home**

Ridin' restless under broken sky

Weary traveler, somethin' missin' inside

Always lookin' for a reason to turn around

Desperate for a little peace of mind

Just a little piece of what I left behind

Well, I found it now: you're like coming home

You're like a Sunday mornin', pleasin' my eyes;

You're a midsummer's dream under a star-soaked sky

That peaceful easy feelin' at the end of a long, long road

You're like coming home

You're like coming home, all right

Go head an' let your hair fall down

This wanderlust: it's gone now

I'm here in your arms; I'm safe from the road again

These are the days that can't be erased

Baby, there isn't a better place

You're like heaven: you're like coming home

You're like a Sunday mornin', pleasin' my eyes

You're a midsummer's dream under a star-soaked sky

That peaceful easy feelin' at the end of a long, long road

You're like coming home

You're the innocence, that serenity

That long-lost part of me

You're like a Sunday mornin', pleasin' my eyes

A midsummer's dream under a star-soaked sky

That peaceful easy feelin' at the end of a long, long road

You're like a Sunday mornin', pleasin' my eyes

You're a midsummer's dream under a star-soaked sky

That peaceful easy feelin' at the end of a long, long road

You're like coming home, yeah

You're like coming home

Baby, like coming home

You're like coming home.

"I'M COMING HOME!" Raphael said with a biggest smile upon his face while riding on his motor-cycle. "TURTLE POWER!" 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles shouted together in the night-sky and all going with Raphael to his home to see his family for the first…time.

**Chapter 11: United Back with the Family**

When Raphael and the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles got to the garage of the lair, they quietly parked the motor-cycle and the Turtle Van into the garage and they closed the garage and they quietly grabbed everything from the Turtle Van and they all head down into the sewers. "We're not much further, guys. Almost there." Raphael said while leading the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles to the lair.

Inside the lair, Michaelangelo, Krissy, Donatello, Leonardo and Splinter were all waiting for Raphael's arrival, along with the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. "Oh, I'm so excited about our special guest coming to the lair." Michaelangelo said with a smile upon his face. "Yeah, I'm excited too, daddy Mikey." Krissy said with a smile. "Me too." Donatello and Leonardo said at the same time. Splinter just chuckled to himself, but he is happy that Raphael is going to come home to the sewers.

All of the sudden, Raphael opened the entrance to the lair, he goes in first and behind him is the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and when he starts on climbing down the ladder, and when he turned around, he saw his family, standing right before him. Raphael just smiled and looks at his family.

Michaelangelo and Krissy both gasped and they're both into tears, and they both run up to him, and Raphael runs up to them and they all shared a wonderful hug for the longest time, and then…him and Michaelangelo also shared a wonderful kiss for the longest time as well. "I…I can't believe that you're home. We…we thought that you were dead." Michaelangelo said with tears in his eyes. "I am home, and…I am alive. Gosh, I have missed you guys so much. It has been a long time." Raphael said while picking up Krissy in his arms, and hugs Michaelangelo for the longest time.

Raphael also hugs Donatello, Leonardo and Splinter as well. "It is so good to have you home safe and sound, Raphael." Splinter said with a smile. "Yes, I agree with you, master. And there's more…Everybody, I will like you all to meet…the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. They have the same names as us, they look just like us, and also…they're couples as well. Like…1987 Raphael, who is my counterpart, he is with 1987 Michelangelo, which he is your counterpart, Mikey. Then, there's 1987 Leonardo, who is your counterpart, Leo. And then…there's 1987 Donatello, who is your counterpart as well, Donny." Raphael said while introducing his family to the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"Hi. It is an honor to meet you guys, and you too, Master Splinter." 1987 Leonardo said, and then…he and his brothers all bowed to him, which Splinter bowed back. "It is an honor to meet you all as well. And I do want to thank you for taking care of Raphael as well." Splinter said with a smile. "You're very welcome, Master Splinter. We all work together on helping him recover from his accident and also…we helped him regained his memories as well." 1987 Raphael said.

"I see. Raphael has told us so much about you all." Splinter said. "Oh, really?" 1987 Turtles asked at the same time and they all looked at Raphael with smiles upon their faces, which made Raphael feel…bashful. Krissy starts to walk over to the 1987 turtles with a smile upon her face. 1987 Raphael noticed her and he smiles back at her and he goes over to her. "Hi. You must be Krissy." He said with a smile while looking down at Krissy.

"Yeah. That's me. And you're…Raphael?" Krissy asked. "Yep. I'm Raphael. And you know…your daddy Raph told me so much all about you, Krissy. And…I did told him that I do want to meet you, because…when he told me about you, I start to know on how you feel and what you have been going through, and that…Raph and his brothers came to your rescue. And…you know…I'm very good kids as well, because…I love kids. And…I bet you will like me as well since I do look just like your daddy." 1987 Raphael said.

"Really?" Krissy asked. "Really." 1987 Raphael said. Krissy smiled and she gives 1987 Raphael a hug and she looks up at him. "Thank you for taking care of my daddy for me. I was so very worried about him." She said while looking up at 1987 Raphael. "Aww, it was nothing. We're good heroes, and as we once say; We have to save the world." 1987 Raphael said with a blush. Krissy smiled and then…she goes over to the other 1987 turtles and she gives them hugs, as if by saying "Thank you" for taking care of Raphael, which they start to blush as well.

Then…when Leonardo, Donatello and Michaelangelo saw their counterparts for the first time, they do feel like they're looking at each other in front of a huge mirror. And then…when they touch each other, they all said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Splinter just chuckled and so did 1987 Raphael, Raphael and Krissy as well, because they think it's pretty funny when Leonardo, Donatello and Michaelangelo were looking at their counterparts.

Later…when night came to New York City and also the sewers, the 1987 Ninja Turtles all get to sleep together in the sleeping bags that Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello and Michaelangelo get to let them use for them to sleep on. Also…Krissy is all tucked into bed, and that Raphael and Michaelangelo get to go to sleep in their nice warm comfortable bed, along with Leonardo and Donatello sleeping in their nice warm comfortable bed as well.

"Wow, now's that what I called a nice wonderful adventure." 1987 Raphael said in a whisper. "I agree with you, amigo." 1987 Michelangelo said in a whisper. "Same with me too." 1987 Leonardo said in a whisper. "Same here." 1987 Donatello said in a whisper. "Ditto." A voice came out from the bedroom, and when the 1987 Ninja Turtles looked up, and they saw…Raphael smiling, and then…Raphael quietly goes over to them and gives them a hug. "Guys…thank you for bringing me back home. And…I do wish you guys could stay with me and my family, so we could all get to know you guys a lot better. And that…I do want you guys to be part of my life and part of this family, and also…part of Krissy's life as well." He said in a whisper.

"Aww, Raph. That is so very sweet. We'll be honored to be part of your life and part of your family and part of Krissy's life." 1987 Leonardo said in a whisper. "Yeah. Krissy is a very sweet girl and I start to get to know her." 1987 Raphael said in a whisper. "Yeah. Krissy will love you guys, just like she loves us. And also…Krissy really does want you guys to be part of her life." Raphael said. "Yeah, that will very sweet, dude." 1987 Michelangelo said. "Yeah, me too. Good night, guys." Raphael whispered and goes back to the bed. "Good night." 1987 Ninja Turtles said at the same time in a whisper and they all went back to sleep to get some rest for the night.

**Chapter 12: Epilogue**

All eight turtles start to get to know each other a lot better and they get to spend time with each other, along with Krissy and Splinter, so the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles could get to know Krissy a lot better as well. And there's more to it…1987 Raphael is very good with Krissy since he looks just like his counter-part, and that maybe him and his brothers could be like another set of dads to Krissy, just like Krissy has the other turtles as her dads as well. Because they all love Krissy very much and equally as well.

To know what they were doing that you may ask…Well, for Splinter, you know…he has been watching his sons and Krissy getting to know the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles a lot better and saw them bonding with them as well. And also…he has been mediating as well, which by the way, 1987 Leonardo did told Splinter about his Master Splinter, which Splinter seemed very pleased and proud that maybe he could mediate and chat with 1987 Splinter.

Both Leonardo and 1987 Leonardo have been getting to know each other and they both realized that they have a lot in common, like…their favorite color, which is blue, their favorite hobbies, which are keeping the families together, keep everyone on track, and also mediating and also practice on their martial arts moves. They also take turns on playing a game called Chess.

Both Donatello and 1987 Donatello have been getting to know each other and they also both realized that they also have a lot in common, like…their favorite color, which is purple, their favorite hobbies, which are fixing and inventing new gadgets and gizmos, creating new ideas as well. They're both very smart, and Donatello gets to help his 1987 counterpart with his gadgets and gizmos that somehow have lose wires or bolts.

Both Michaelangelo and 1987 Michelangelo have been getting to know each other and they also both realized that they also have a lot in common, like…their favorite color, which is orange, their favorite hobbies, which are reading comic books, play video games, ride on a skateboard, and also cook pizza as well. They're both goofballs, because…they can always make you laugh.

Both Raphael and 1987 Raphael have been getting to know each other and they also both realized that they also have a lot in common, like…their favorite color, which is red, their favorite hobbies, which are swimming, because they're turtles and reptiles, they like to read, they like to work out by lifting weights and do martial arts moves, they do like to hang out with their mates, they like to spend time with Krissy, so 1987 Raphael could get to know her a lot better as well, and they usually love to break the fourth wall, and also…Raphael gets to let 1987 Raphael ride on his motor-cycle, except…1987 Raphael is not much into motor-cycles.

And then there's Krissy, she does like to get to know the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles a lot better, and they do have a lot in common, just like the other turtles. Krissy could also be like a daughter figure to the 1987 turtles, just like she is a daughter to the other turtles. As 1987 Leonardo once says that he, his brothers and their counterparts will always be…brothers. And their counterparts all agreed with 1987 Leonardo, and that they'll always be brothers no matter what and no matter what happens as well.

**THE END!**

**CAST**

Matt Hill as the voice of Raphael (Next Mutation)

Michael Dobson as the voice of Leonardo (Next Mutation)

Jason Gray-Stanford as the voice of Donatello (Next Mutation)

Kirby Morrow as the voice of Michaelangelo (Next Mutation)

Stephen Mendel as the voice of Master Splinter (Next Mutation)

Krissy Brooke Alford as herself

Rob Paulsen as the voice of Raphael (1987 series)

Cam Clarke as the voice of Leonardo (1987 series)

Barry Gordon as the voice of Donatello (1987 series)

Townsend Coleman as the voice of Michelangelo (1987 series)

**(This is all RaphLeoDonnieMikey4everlover's idea, not mine, she made me put back those stories that I had deleted from long ago on Fanfiction, please be sure to give her the credit, she made me do the work & be sure to review this story. Thank you.)**


End file.
